Does Your Mother Know?
by Holz9364
Summary: Rose Granger and her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy are on a mission; to find out who Rose's Father is before graduation. Her Mother has no idea, and they intend to keep it that way as they aim to find out which of 3 possible men is Rose's Father! NextGen, AU post DH. Based loosely on the musical and film 'Mamma Mia'.
1. The Secret Romance

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter One – The Secret Romance**

_**A/N: If its not totally obvious from the title and description this fic is based loosely on the musical and film 'Mamma Mia!'. **_**Rose/Scorpius is the main pairing with side pairings of Victoire/Teddy. References to Dramione in the past and also a bit of Harmony, Ron/Hermione & Neville/Hermione. So multiship to the extreme, but mostly Harmony!  
**

**I hope you enjoy it, and I own nothing!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

'Rose! Are you there?'

Rose Granger grinned at the voice outside her window as she yanked it open and looked down to the sunny street below.

'Is your Mother in?' the boy on the street asked.

'She's in Diagon Alley,' Rose said with a grin, 'but she won't be gone long.'

'Move out the way and let me in then,' Scorpius Malfoy said with a smirk.

Rose's grin only widened as she moved back from her second floor window and let Scorpius fly in on his broomstick. Their old grumpy cat hissed at him as he dismounted and Rose rolled her eyes, 'oh be quiet Crookshanks,' she said as she waved the cat off.

'Hey,' Scorpius said casually as he leant against the wall.

'What are you doing here?' Rose asked as she kissed him lightly.

'I wanted to see you,' Scorpius said simply, 'is that illegal?'

'In my Mum's eyes? Yes,' Rose said with a mischievous smile.

'Well your Mother isn't here,' Scorpius said quietly, 'and it wouldn't be the first time you did something rebellious.'

Rose rolled her eyes, 'Apparently I've being rebelling ever since I became a Slytherin, coincidentally that was when I first met you.'

'And you almost made that sound like a bad thing there,' Scorpius said cheekily.

'Well you _are _a bad influence,' Rose pointed out.

'That depends who you listen to,' Scorpius said offhandedly, 'but I come with good news. Do you want to hear it or not?'

'News about our project?' Rose asked eagerly.

Scorpius chuckled and nodded, 'I talked to my Dad about it. I mean I know we figured out you must have been conceived in the middle of July 1998 so I asked him if he had heard anything about who your Mother was dating then.'

'And he knew something?' Rose asked hopefully.

'Better,' Scorpius said with a grin, 'he said your Mother…well after the war she got sick with something they called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. A lot of people were going through it and your Mother was one of them. She went a little off the rails before she got help and in that time she allegedly had three short-lived relationships.'

'So my Dad could be one of three guys?' Rose asked in disbelief, 'I find that hard to believe, my Mum hasn't even been on a date since I was 5!'

'It was a different time,' Scorpius said, 'I can't imagine how hard it must have been for our parents. Anyway, Dad reckons you'll be able to find the newspaper articles from the time if you look through the records at the Ministry, it might help you narrow it down.'

'You're amazing Scorp,' Rose said, kissing him once more, 'thank your Dad for me. I'll go with Victoire as soon as I get a chance to check it out.'

'Owl me and let me know what you find,' Scorpius said as the sound of footsteps on the stairs caused him to grab his broomstick and mount it, 'or better yet be even more rebellious and apparate to the manor to tell me in person.'

With a wink he shot out of the window and Rose hastily shut it and sat down on the sofa with the book she had been reading before Scorpius had shown up. Her Mum walked into the dingy flat above the pub she owned with bags full of something that she dumped at the door with a sigh.

'Hey Mum,' Rose said casually, 'what did you buy at Diagon Alley?'

Hermione pushed the door shut behind her and it rattled, 'Paint, the stuff in the bar is peeling again.'

'Oh, what colour?' Rose asked.

'Pale blue,' Hermione said, 'thought we'd liven the place up a little. What are you reading?'

'Hogwarts: a History,' Rose said offhandedly, 'I'm bored.'

'I'm sorry sweetheart,' Hermione said as she sat down next to her on the moth eaten sofa, 'I know it can't be fun for you to be cooped up here with me.'

Rose shrugged, 'It's okay. But Victoire's Mum said I could stay there for a while if I wanted.'

Hermione nodded, a sad look in her eyes, 'I know, but I didn't want you imposing yourself on them so early in the holidays. It's July now, you can go if that's what you want.'

Rose grinned, she did want to see her best friend but it also meant she could work more on her project without her Mother catching her, 'How long can I go for?'

'Fleur said two weeks,' Hermione said, 'but I'd rather you only stayed for one and a half.'

'Okay,' Rose agreed immediately, 'I'll owl Victoire and pack!'

Hermione chuckled as Rose got to her feet and rushed eagerly from the room. She knew that her daughter wanted to spend with her friend, but at the same time she felt sad that she couldn't wait to get away from her own home and family. Hermione didn't blame her, this tiny two bedroom flat _was _a dump and the pub wasn't making as much money as it had in the past. She knew she could go into the Ministry and get a better paying job, sell the pub and buy a nicer flat. It would be easier to do that now that Rose was older, but all the same it would be a difficult shift and the more time went on the less Hermione felt she would be able to do it.

* * *

'Hey stranger.'

'I've missed you Vicki!' Rose said as she hugged her best friend. She was tall and looked like a super model with blue eyes and hair that she swore was strawberry blonde but their friends said was ginger.

Victoire laughed, 'I saw you last month.'

'It feels like longer,' Rose admitted as Fleur, Victoire's Mother walked into the kitchen.

'Ah, nice to see you again Rose,' she said with a slight French accent as she hugged the girl.

'Thank you for letting me stay for a while,' Rose said with a smile, 'I love Mum but she's so stressed with the pub right now…'

'Oh don't worry,' Fleur said kindly, 'you know you are always welcome here.'

Rose nodded, still smiling as she and Victoire left the kitchen.

'So what was this development that Scorp owled me about?' Victoire asked the moment her Mother was out of hearing range.

'I know a way to narrow down the search for my Dad,' Rose said quietly, 'in July 1998 my Mum had a string of romances, that was around the time I was conceived. If I can find the newspapers for that July I might be able to figure out who he is.'

'That's huge news!' Victoire said excitedly, 'but how do you access the newspapers?'

'They're on public record at the Ministry,' Rose said, 'in the public part of the library.'

Victoire laughed, 'When do you want to go?'

'Am I that predictable? 'Rose asked.

'You've been my best friend since we were 5 Rose,' Victoire pointed out, 'you're transparent to me. You want to go now, don't you?'

'A little bit,' Rose admitted as she bit her lip.

Chuckling Victoire called into the next room, 'Mum, we're going to Diagon Alley!'

'Okay, have fun!' Fleur called back. Maybe it was because she was French, or maybe Victoire's parents were more relaxed than Rose's Mum, but she and Victoire had much more freedom while they were at her house.

Victoire turned back to her best friend with a smile, 'Shall we find this elusive Father of yours then Rose?'

* * *

When Scorpius walked into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor he was surprised when he saw his Father sitting at the table reading the paper.

'Hey Dad,' Scorpius said casually, 'aren't you supposed to be at work?'

Draco shook his head, 'I got finished early. Harry did a good job catching the guy, it was an open and shut case.'

'Don't you normally stay in the office to do paperwork when you get finished early?' Scorpius asked as he sat down across from his Father.

'I'm not a complete workaholic Scorp,' Draco said with a slight smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, 'I thought Harry was injured at the moment.'

'He is,' Draco said, 'but we're behind as usual. I'm still persecuting the last few he caught before he got his injury.'

'How is he?' Scorpius asked, his Father worked very closely with the famous Head Auror Harry Potter due to his high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

'He's okay,' Draco said, 'but you know what he's like. He's going mad with boredom, and he still has 5 months to go until he can get back to work.'

Scorpius grimaced, 'That sucks.'

Draco merely nodded, 'I've been trying to get him to join me in Law Enforcement but he won't budge. Anyway, where have you been?'

'I was just at Rose's place,' Scorpius said.

'Oh?' Draco asked, his attention now on his son, 'did you tell her what I told you?'

Scorpius nodded, 'Her and Victoire are going to check it out as soon as they can.'

'Well let me know how she gets on,' Draco said.

'Why do you even care?' Scorpius asked curiously.

Draco got to his feet and smiled, 'What's the first rule of being a Slytherin Scorp? Don't let anyone know what you're thinking.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes, 'Dad, that's not an answer.'

Draco merely winked at his son, 'Exactly. Septimus is coming for dinner tonight with his Mother, you should probably get changed.'

'So that's why you're home early, _and_ in such a good mood,' Scorpius said as his Father left the room whistling.

* * *

'Wow.'

'You didn't say it was this big,' Victoire pointed out as they stood in the immense public library of the Ministry of Magic.

'I didn't know,' Rose admitted, 'but it's huge. You could fit Malfoy Manor in here.'

'Twice,' Victoire said, 'how are we going to find _anything _in here?'

'Easy,' Rose said as she threw a smirk towards her friend, 'we ask one of the many librarians.'

She pointed to a row of desks with about 20 librarians along it, 'Of course,' Victoire mumbled as she followed Rose to one of the desks.

'Hi, I was hoping to look at the editions of the Daily Prophet from 1998,' Rose said politely, 'I wondered if you could tell me which section of the library to look in?'

The librarian sighed heavily and pulled out a map. She hastily drew a circle around one area of shelving and then drew arrows on the map before thrusting it into Rose's hands, 'follow the directions,' she said glumly.

'Uh, thanks,' Rose said, walking away from the desk and showing Victoire the map. Between them they worked out the way to the newspaper section and when they reached it they were met with shelf upon shelf of unfiled mess.

This didn't seem to discourage Rose as she grabbed a stepladder and began to sift through the years for the folder containing the 1998 editions.

'Rose, I hate to break it to you, but you're a Witch,' Victoire pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Rose frowned, 'What do you mean?'

Victoire raised her wand and said, 'Accio, 1998 newspaper folder.'

In seconds the folder flew into her hand and Rose hit herself in the head, 'hang on a minute. How are you using underage magic?'

Victoire rolled her eyes, 'We're in the Ministry of Magic, we can use underage magic here.'

'Really?' Rose asked.

'Of course,' Victoire said as if this were obvious, 'the wards that detect it don't work inside the ministry, duh.'

Rose shrugged this off and eagerly pulled the file from her hand and opened it, looking through it for the section for 'July'.

'Here,' Rose breathed as she found it and pulled out the stack of papers from July of 1998.

'This won't take long,' Victoire said sarcastically.

'It's only 31 editions,' Rose said, 'and what we are looking for will probably be on the front page.'

Victoire took a newspaper from the top dated the '1st of July, 1998' and Rose took the one dated from the 2nd and so their search began. They were silent as they scanned the dusty old papers, and for the first half an hour or so they didn't find anything and their search seemed futile.

'Vicki! I've got something!' Rose exclaimed, getting glared at by a librarian, 'look!'

The paper she was looking at was from the 21st of July and on the front page was a photograph of Rose's mother with a man who looked very familiar. The headline read, _'War hero, Ronald Weasley, and war heroine Hermione Granger: A match made in heaven?'_

'Uncle Ron!' Victoire exclaimed, 'oh my god, Rosie! If he's your Dad we would be cousins!'

Rose was frowning, 'Well he's one option but Scorpius said my Mum dated three guys around that time. If he was my Dad wouldn't I have red hair?'

'Not necessarily,' Victoire said, 'do you know him?'

Rose shook her head, 'Not really. I've seen him at family parties with Mum and Uncle Harry, but all I know about him is that he plays for the Cannons.'

'He was a war hero and he was best friends with your Mum and Harry growing up,' Victoire said, 'he could be your Dad.'

Rose nodded, 'let's keep looking.'

Victoire nodded too, and they immersed themselves into the papers again for a while.

'Oh my god Rose! I've found another one!' Victoire said.

Rose looked up eagerly then frowned when she saw her best friends face, 'Why do you look so disgusted?'

Victoire pointed at the headline of a paper dated the 26th of July, and Rose's eyes widened as she read, _'War heroine, Hermione Granger captured on camera sharing a passionate kiss with fellow war veteran Neville Longbottom.'_

The accompanying picture provided far too much information for Rose, but more than that was the person her Mother was kissing, 'Professor Longbottom might be my Dad?'

Victoire sniggered, 'You do kind of have mousy brown hair…'

'Yes but so does my Mum, and I have brown eyes like her,' Rose said, 'I don't have any distinctive features from my Dad.'

Victoire frowned, 'Is this helping or is it just making things worse?'

'It's helping,' Rose said, 'at least I have some idea who my Dad might be now. Let's keep looking.'

Victoire knew Rose was brushing her off but all the same they went back to the papers and when Rose looked at the last paper of the year she found the final piece to the puzzle.

'Oh my god Vicki, it's my Mum and Uncle Harry!' Rose said as she pushed the paper towards her best friend.

Dated the 31st of July, the front page was emblazoned with a photo of Hermione and Harry in what looked like a fairly passionate embrace. The headline speculated about the nature of their relationship, _'War hero and heroine Harry Potter and Hermione Granger: have they finally acted on long denied feelings?'_

'Rose, are you okay?' Victoire asked.

Rose nodded, 'I…just…didn't expect that.'

'Neither did I,' Victoire said, 'but at least you know who they might be now. What are you going to do about it?'

Rose was frowning, 'I…don't know. I thought when I found out who the three of them were, I would just know which one was my Dad but I have no idea! I mean one of them is a famous Quidditch player, another is my _teacher_ and the third is the saviour of the bloody Wizarding world!'

'Who also happens to be practically your Uncle,' Victoire pointed out.

'Not helping Vicki,' Rose said.

'Do you really have _no _idea which one it is?' Victoire asked.

'I really don't have a clue!' Rose exclaimed.

'Well, which one do you want it to be?' Victoire asked with a curious smirk.

'Anyone but Professor Longbottom…' Rose said darkly, and despite the situation she and Victoire both managed to laugh at that.

'You're close to Harry, aren't you? Why don't you just ask him?' Victoire asked.

'I can't,' Rose said as she put the newspapers back in the file and shoved the file back on the shelf, 'I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey Uncle Harry, random question but are you my Dad'?'.

'True,' Victoire said as she bit her lip, 'so what _are _you going to do?'

'I'm going to talk to Scorp,' Rose said with a heavy sigh, 'he'll know what to do.'

* * *

When Scorpius walked down the stairs into the entrance hall of the Manor he grinned at who he saw there. With his dark hair covering his eyes as always Septimus Greengrass smirked at his best friend.

'Did you arrange this dinner?' Scorpius asked in amusement.

'I may have hinted at wanting to have dinner here so I could hang out with you,' Septimus smirked.

'Do you think they've figured out what we're trying to do yet?' Scorpius asked, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

'Oh probably,' Septimus said, 'but they still agree to all of these dinners so…'

Scorpius laughed and said, 'They've been friends for too long for anything to happen, but we can still try.'

'Septimus!' Daphne Greengrass called from the dining room, 'is Scorpius there yet?'

'He's here Mum,' Septimus called, 'we're on our way.'

Scorpius chuckled and said, 'So Rose is getting closer to finding her Dad.'

'With a nudge of help from you by any chance?' Septimus asked.

'Not me, Dad,' Scorpius said, 'he told me that Rose's Mum had a string of romances in the month she must have been conceived, three guys.'

Septimus whistled, 'Saucy Miss. Granger.'

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his best friend, 'She owns the Hogs Head, that's not exactly glamorous is it?'

'Well clearly she used to have a glamorous life,' Septimus said with a wink as they walked into the dining room and sat down next to each other at the table. Opposite of them were their parents, both in their dining outfits.

Scorpius and Septimus had been close since they were young kids because they were both from single parent families. Scorpius had been told when he was about 12 that his Mother hadn't been able to handle a baby because she had been so young when she got pregnant so he had been raised by his Dad. Septimus had two parents, but they had never been together and didn't live together. He saw his Dad at weekends as a kid and now had the choice to go round to his place whenever he wanted.

'How are you Scorpius?' Daphne asked, 'looking forward to seventh year?'

'It should be fun,' Scorpius said politely, 'Did Dad tell you? I got made Head Boy, and Rose is Head Girl.'

'He didn't tell me,' Daphne said, 'and neither did you Septimus.'

Septimus shrugged, 'Who wants to be an authority figure? Lame.'

Daphne rolled her eyes and muttered, 'You're too much like your Father sometimes.'

'Why is that always an insult Mother?' Septimus drawled.

'Because your Father is an arrogant shit, my son' Daphne said matter of factly, Draco sniggered.

'Mother,' Septimus said, 'what have I told you about swearing in front of the children? Our poor innocent Head Boy over here can't handle the vulgarity.'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'This is the boy who dangled naked from his broomstick outside the Gryffindor common room for a dare. And you say that is _not _vulgar?'

Septimus and Scorpius burst out laughing, and Daphne merely rolled her eyes, 'Sometimes I think a lack of a real Father figure messed that boy up,' she said almost fondly.

'Oh I don't know,' Draco said, 'you've done alright. He's more mature than Theo already.'

'That really isn't saying much,' Daphne pointed out, and Draco nodded in agreement, trying desperately hard to hide his smirk.

'Well you're the one who slept with him.'

'Don't remind me,' Daphne said despairingly.

'Anyway,' Scorpius was now saying to Septimus, 'think of all the control I'll have. The amount of firsties I can put in detention!'

'Should I tell him or will you?' Draco asked Daphne.

'You can tell him, he's your son,' Daphne said in amusement.

'Tell me what?' Scorpius asked with narrowed eyes.

'You can't actually put first years, or anyone, in detention Scorp. Only Professors can do that,' Draco told his almost adult son.

'What?' Scorpius asked sharply, 'then what can I do?'

'Patrol the corridors and stop people making out in cupboards?' Daphne suggested.

Septimus sniggered, 'He'll be the one making out with a certain Granger in the cupboards.'

'Then there's your answer, you can do that without being caught,' Daphne said in amusement, 'and you get access to the Head Boy and Girl bathroom.'

'Oh Merlin,' Draco said, 'they get to share a bathroom?'

'Calm down Dad, I'm a perfectly responsible young adult,' Scorpius said calmly.

'Of course he is,' Septimus said, not quite so convincingly.

Before anything else could be said the Malfoy family house elf appeared and said tentatively, 'Master Malfoy, Missus Rose and Missus Victoire are at the door. Shall I tell them to come back later?'

As Draco opened his mouth to reply Scorpius said, 'No let them come in Dad! They must have news on who Rose's Father is!'

'Are you still working on that?' Daphne asked in surprise.

'We're getting close now, please Dad,' Scorpius said.

Draco smiled slightly, 'I was going to say yes anyway Scorp,' he said as he turned to their elf, 'Kokey, tell Rose and Victoire to come in and set two more places at the table.'

The elf nodded and clicked her fingers to set the table up for six then she left to go back to the door. Minutes later Rose and Victoire walked into the dining room.

'Sorry to interrupt your dinner,' Rose said tentatively.

'Don't worry about it,' Draco said, 'we've set two extra places if you want to join us?'

'Oh thanks Mr. Malfoy, I'm starving,' Victoire said as she sat down next to Septimus. Rose smiled and sat down next to Scorpius, 'thanks Mr. Malfoy.'

'So what did you find out?' Scorpius asked.

Rose frowned, 'I can't tell you now.'

'Of course you can,' Scorpius said, 'Dad was the one who gave us the hint, and Septimus knows anyway, you know I tell him everything.'

'Even when I don't want to know,' Septimus said dryly.

Rose glanced cautiously at Daphne and Scorpius said, 'Oh Aunt Daphne's fine, she'll keep it quiet.'

Daphne smirked slightly but nodded and Rose bit her lip, 'I thought when I found out who the three guys were…I thought I'd know which one was my Dad.'

'But she didn't,' Victoire said through a mouthful of food.

Rose shook her head, 'I have no idea.'

'So who are they?' Scorpius asked.

'I know all of them,' Rose said, 'one is Ronald Weasley, my Mums friend and the Cannons keeper. The other is Professor Longbottom, and the last one is Uncle Harry.'

'Uncle Harry?' Draco asked with a smirk.

'Yeah,' Rose said, 'you know, Harry Potter-'

'I know him,' Draco said with a smile, 'I work with him, but I'm amused at the fact you call him Uncle Harry, it makes him sound old.'

Rose laughed, 'He's been around since I was little because he's my Mums best friend, but I didn't see _this _coming.'

Septimus was too busy sniggering to listen to much of the conversation but Rose only noticed this when Victoire slapped him round the back of the head.

'Hey!'

'What are you laughing at?' Rose asked.

'Just the fact there's a possibility your Dad is Professor Longbottom,' Septimus said through his laughter, 'you know the Herbology professor.'

Scorpius joined in, unable to help himself, 'and the Head of _Gryffindor _house,' he pointed out.

Rose laughed briefly, 'Hang on a minute…all of them are Gryffindors, and my Mum was a Gryffindor. How on earth did I end up in Slytherin?'

Daphne muttered under her breath to Draco as the teenagers continued to talk amongst themselves, 'You were going through a fair string of girls around the time Astoria got pregnant. Any chance you slept with Hermione Granger?'

'Perhaps, but even if I had I wouldn't tell you,' Draco murmured.

Daphne smirked, 'Not that you'd remember it considering the haze of alcohol you were under.'

'Unlike you I remember everyone I slept with,' Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

'Harsh,' Daphne said, vaguely amused, 'and I remember it, I just wish I didn't.'

Draco sniggered, and they both tuned back into what the four teenagers around the table were saying.

'So what do you do now?' Septimus asked, 'I mean, are you going to try and find out which one _is _your Dad?'

'I want to,' Rose admitted, 'but I have no idea how.'

'Why don't you ask your Mother about it Rose?' Draco asked.

'Not happening, I asked her a couple of years ago…it didn't go very well,' Rose said.

'Ah, the infamous Hermione Granger temper?' Draco asked.

Rose nodded, 'It's bad.'

'I know, I've suffered it first hand,' Draco said, 'she punched me in the face once.'

'Your Mum is awesome,' Septimus said.

Daphne shot her son a glare, 'Manners Septimus.'

'Yes Mother, I don't have any,' Septimus quipped.

'Septimus if I wanted to live with your Father I would have kept him around. Stop being such an arrogant little toe rag,' Daphne said sternly.

Septimus merely rolled his eyes at this and turned to Rose, 'If you can't ask them about it, why don't you get them closer so you can observe them?'

'What do you mean?' Rose asked.

'Well Professor Longbottom is at Hogwarts so you can easily watch him and try and figure out if you share any traits with him,' Scorpius said, cottoning onto his best friends plan, 'if you find a way to bring Weasley and Harry to Hogwarts you can spend 7th year getting close to them and figuring out which one is your Dad before graduation.'

'So that's why you're doing this,' Daphne realised, 'so your Father will be at your graduation?'

Rose nodded and said, 'I've been looking since the middle of 6th year.'

'And your Mother doesn't approve?' Draco asked.

Victoire snorted, 'Her Mother doesn't _know_.'

'Don't you think you should maybe tell her? Before she finds out through other means?' Draco asked.

Rose shook her head, 'She doesn't approve, I think she wants to forget that time of her life. But when I find my Dad she'll change her mind, I'm sure of it.'

'Well,' Draco said, 'I don't approve of you lying to your Mother. But I think I can help you get Harry to Hogwarts.'

'How?' Rose and Scorpius asked in unison.

Draco smirked slightly, 'He's on sick leave from work with an injury and he's going positively insane with boredom. With a nudge or two he might be persuaded to take the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts post.'

'That would be _amazing_!' Rose said eagerly.

Draco chuckled, 'Well I can't promise anything, but I can try.'

'Thanks Mr. Malfoy!' Rose said with a smile, 'why are you doing all of this?'

'I owe your Mother, and your three possible Fathers a debt,' Draco said simply.

Rose groaned at this and said in exasperation, 'I have three possible Fathers!'

* * *

'How are we going to get Uncle Ron to Hogwarts?' Victoire asked in exasperation as she lay on her bed. Rose was sitting at the other end leaning against the headboard. It had been 5 days since their impromptu dinner at Malfoy Manor and they had nothing.

The door to the room was then pushed open and Victoire's little sister who was her complete opposite walked in. Dominique had bright red hair and freckled skin as opposed to her sisters flawless skin and 'strawberry blonde' hair. Victoire boasted that she had much more of the Veela genes than her sister.

'Get out Dominique,' Victoire drawled.

Dominique glared at her sister, 'What are you talking about?'

'You're too young, you wouldn't understand,' Victoire said, brushing her sister off.

'I heard what you were talking about, and I think I can help,' Dominique cut in.

'You were eavesdropping?' Victoire asked angrily, 'you won't be able to help. You're a Hufflepuff, we can't figure it out and we're in the house that favours cunning and skill.'

'Well you clearly don't have any so I don't know why the hat put you there,' Dominque said.

Before Victoire could try and hex her sister, Rose said, 'Stop fighting, how do you think you can help Dominique?'

'You're trying to get Uncle Ron to take the position at Hogwarts aren't you? Since Madam Hooch got injured last year.'

Rose nodded, and Dominque said, 'I overheard Mum and Dad talking about when Dad was the flying instructor. You can apply for a vacancy at Hogwarts, but if you're recommended to the board of governors they can offer you a job without the need to apply. I know because that's how Dad got the job when we were younger.'

'I didn't know your Dad was the flying instructor,' Rose said to Victoire and Dominique.

Victoire nodded, 'When we were little he worked at Hogwarts so he got more time with us. You don't have to live in the castle and all you really need to do is teach a couple of first year lessons and referee the Quidditch matches.'

'So, do you know anyone on the board of governors?' Dominique asked.

'Well, Grandad's on the board,' Victoire said, 'but I don't think we can say anything to him. He'd probably tell Rose's Mum what we're up to.'

'She doesn't know?' Dominique asked in surprise.

Rose shook her head, and Victoire added, 'and she won't be finding out so shut your mouth about it.'

'I wouldn't tell anyway,' Dominique bit at her sister, 'your such a bitch sometimes Vicki, I was just trying to help!'

She stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind her as she did.

Rose glared at her best friend, 'She was trying to help.'

'You just don't understand sibling rivalry,' Victoire said as she rolled her eyes, 'anyway, I didn't want to say anything while nosy was listening in, but we do know someone on the board of governors who will help us.'

'Mr. Malfoy,' Rose said, 'I know, but he's already helping us get Uncle Harry to Hogwarts.'

'And he said he owed all three of your possible dads,' Victoire added, 'I bet if you get Scorpius to ask he'll help.'

'Fine, I'll owl Scorpius,' Rose relented, rolling her eyes as Victoire grinned widely at this.

* * *

'Dad…'

'What do you want Scorpius?' Draco asked, looking up from his paper with raised eyebrows.

'Ugh!' Scorpius complained, 'how do you always know when I'm about to ask for something?'

'You just edged in here looking very suspicious Scorp, and you _never _say 'Dad' that sweetly,' Draco said.

'I'm a terrible Slytherin, aren't I?' Scorpius asked.

'You're not the best,' Draco said with a smirk, 'but thank Merlin you're not the worst either.'

Scorpius understood the comment, he knew enough about his elusive Grandfather to know the Malfoy line weren't as pure and perfect as they acted.

'So what _do _you want?' Draco asked, putting the paper down on the table.

Scorpius frowned, 'Well, it's about Rose and her Dad's.'

'Really? Her Dads? Is that what you're calling them?' Draco asked.

'What else can I call them?' Scorpius asked in amusement.

'You need a codename, otherwise anyone can figure out what you're talking about,' Draco advised, 'how about, Operation the Godfather.'

'I have no idea what that means, but its lame,' Scorpius said, 'we don't need a codename. We're careful about who we talk about it in front of. Anyway, Dad, we need your help appointing Ronald Weasley as the new flying instructor at Hogwarts.'

'I don't need to ask why,' Draco said in amusement, 'but let me get this straight Scorp. You want me to recommend two people I was known to hate in my Hogwarts days? Don't you think the board might get a little suspicious?'

'No, your friends with Harry now,' Scorpius said, 'so it won't look suspicious at all.'

'You got anything to offer me in return for this huge favour you're asking?' Draco asked in amusement.

'Uh,' Scorpius said, searching for an answer in his head, 'I'll marry Rose and provide you with a pureblood heir…'

'There's a slight problem with that Scorp,' Draco said in amusement, 'Rose is a Half-blood.'

'But all three of her Dads are Purebloods and her Mums a Witch,' Scorpius objected.

'Yes but her Mother is a Muggle-born which makes her a half-blood even if her Father _is _a Pureblood,' Draco pointed out, 'but for the record Harry is a half-blood and Weasley is a blood traitor. Longbottom is the only pureblood of her Dads.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes, 'Blood purity is too complicated. I nearly died of boredom halfway through that sentence.'

Draco laughed, 'Sometimes I wish your Grandfather was around just so I could see his reaction to something like that coming out of your mouth.'

Scorpius chuckled, 'Well bottom line, I'll provide you with an heir.'

'I'll call it a deal, assuming Rose gets around to telling her Mother she's seeing you at some point,' Draco said in amusement.

'Why is she so against us being together anyway Dad? It's not like I'm an asshole, I'm good to Rose,' Scorpius said.

'I know, but Rose's Mother doesn't have a high opinion of our family, and that's probably my fault,' Draco said.

'What did you do to make her hate me so much?' Scorpius asked, 'I mean she's only met me once and I was really polite!'

Draco sighed and looked at his son, 'It's complicated, but if you're serious about being with Rose I guess you need to know. When I was at school I was a Slytherin and Rose's Mum was a Gryffindor, and I was a seriously nasty piece of work thanks to your Grandfather. I was all for Pureblood supremacy, as much as I hate it now, so Rose's Mum and I clashed.'

'She was friends with Harry Potter, and you were arch enemies, right?' Scorpius asked, intrigued.

Draco nodded, 'Rose's Mum is a Muggle-born and in the days before and during the war they were barely seen as Witches and Wizards by most pureblood society. So I bullied her badly for…pretty much everything.'

'So basically, she hates you, and can't see how you could possibly be capable of bringing up a nice child?' Scorpius asked.

'That's pretty much the size of it,' Draco said, 'but I think there's more to it than that. When Harry and I became friends, he let me in on a secret. Apparently when we were at school Rose's Mum liked me, and of course I suspected and was even more horrible to her for it. I think that's why she doesn't want Rose around you, she thinks you're like me and she doesn't want her daughter getting hurt.'

'Then why don't you just apologise to her?' Scorpius asked.

'Because every time I saw her at a Ministry Ball or in Diagon Alley she made an excuse to leave and rather abruptly walked away,' Draco said honestly.

'And Gryffindors try to say they don't hold grudges,' Scorpius said, tutting as he did so.

Draco chuckled and said, 'Yes, they really do. They are _terrible _for it.'

'So…will you-'

'I'll recommend them both to the board of governors,' Draco said with a slight smile, 'but only because I have a soft spot for Rose. I would have loved to have another child, and she's lovely, I really do hope you keep her Scorp.'

Scorpius frowned slightly and looked down to the paper on the table, he played with the corner of it for a moment.

'What's on your mind?' Draco asked, reading his son like a book.

'I was just thinking…about Rose…and…well-'

'Spit it out Scorp, you're a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff,' Draco said.

'If her Mother will finally accept the fact we're seeing each other,' Scorpius said, 'I want to propose to Rose, at graduation.'

Draco's eyes widened, 'At graduation? Uh… son, don't you think you're a little too young for that?'

'Too young?' Scorpius asked in disbelief, 'Dad, you were 19 when I was born, my Mother was 17!'

'Yeah and look how that worked out for us!' Draco snapped, 'I raised you alone and she's never seen you since I took her from your arms when you were a day old!'

'I thought you were meant to be supportive Dad!' Scorpius said angrily.

'I am Scorpius, but I'll only support you if I think you're making the right decision, and I think this is rash,' Draco said honestly, 'you and Rose have only being seeing each other for 6 months.'

'So what? I love her Dad. I don't suppose you know what that feels like,' Scorpius retaliated.

'I know more than you think about love Scorpius,' Draco said quietly, 'but unlike you I know how destructive it can be when it doesn't work out, and Hermione does too. Trust me, there is no way she will approve of this.'

'Hermione now is she? A minute ago you were referring to her as Rose's Mum,' Scorpius said, his eyes narrowed as he was still angry.

Draco realised his slip-up but corrected it, 'It doesn't matter what I called her.'

'Yes it does,' Scorpius said, 'why would you call her by her first name?'

Draco's expression faltered, and Scorpius took a step back in shock, 'oh my god Dad…you didn't…'

'Scorpius-' Draco interjected.

'That's why you're against this!' Scorpius realised in horror, 'you're a 4th contender, aren't you?'

'Scorpius Malfoy!' Draco shouted loudly, glaring at his son, 'if you would be so kind as to listen to me, you would find out that the short-lived romance between Rose's Mother and I happened at the start of May. _Two months _before Rose was conceived.'

Scorpius's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, 'Oh,' he said, 'right.'

'Is that an apology I heard?' Draco asked.

'Sorry Dad,' Scorpius mumbled, 'I just assumed…'

'Correct, you assumed. Sometimes I wonder why you weren't sorted into bloody Hufflepuff,' Draco said with a slight glare.

'Hey!' Scorpius objected, 'there's no need to be _that _insulting.'

Draco let a slight smile slip onto his face, 'That's my Scorp. Now, don't mention anything we discussed tonight to Rose.'

Scorpius nodded solemnly, 'I won't, she has enough on her plate at the moment with her multiple Dads scenario.'

Draco nodded, and they fell silent for a moment until Scorpius got the nerve to ask his Father a question, 'Dad…Miss. Granger is so conservative these days, it just doesn't seem like her to sleep with four guys in the space of a few months.'

'If you want to know why she did it Scorp you'd have to ask her, all I can do is speculate,' Draco said.

'Then tell me your speculations,' Scorpius said, adding, 'please,' to be polite.

Draco sighed, 'During the war Rose's Mother suffered a lot, including torture. In this house sadly…the drawing room was burnt down for a reason.'

'Who?' Scorpius asked.

'Your Aunt Bellatrix, she was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Let us just say there were no tears shed for that loss,' Draco said, 'but the point is Hermione suffered and she held it together impeccably until it all ended and everything went quiet. When she had time for herself she reflected on it and it all hit her.'

'But why did that make her do what she did?' Scorpius asked.

'People have different ways of dealing with their pain Scorpius,' Draco said darkly, 'I turned to alcohol and I didn't have a motivation to get sober until your Mother told me she was expecting you. People like Harry took their pain out by channelling it into good like charity and rounding up the last death eaters from the war. Hermione…she didn't have much, her parents were killed by a tsunami while hiding out in Australia during the war. She turned to Weasley for comfort, and then when things went bad she turned to Longbottom for comfort. I don't know exactly what happened with Harry, but I know he seemed to bring her back to who she had been before the pain took over.'

'That's horrible,' Scorpius said.

'Well I think Rose saved her in a sense,' Draco said, 'children do that. When you find out you're going to be a parent you buck up because you realise that soon a little person is going to be relying on you.'

'You sound like you know personally Dad,' Scorpius pointed out.

'Well of course I do, I was still a kid when I found out you would be coming along Scorpius and I was terrified but the moment I saw you and held you I realised how responsible I was because you depended on me. Your Mother couldn't understand that responsibility and for that reason her family cut off all of their ties to her the moment she cut ties with you.'

'Is that why Daphne's always around but never talks about her sister?' Scorpius asked.

Draco nodded, 'She's angry at your Mother for what she did because Daphne was in a very similar situation but despite the circumstances she took responsibility for her actions and raised Septimus well.'

'And my Mother didn't,' Scorpius said quietly.

'She wasn't ready Scorp,' Draco said honestly, 'and that isn't your fault. If anything its mine, after a war…baby booms are inevitable.'

Scorpius sighed and said, 'But…she just…'

'I know,' Draco said, 'and I'm sorry, she's missed out on a truly incredible little boy becoming a man any parent could be proud of.'

Scorpius smiled slightly, 'Thanks Dad.'

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: So this is in 7 parts and its finished. I'm just editing chapters and uploading them so I'll try and have the whole thing up fairly quickly. What do you think? Do you like it? And who do you want Rose's Dad to be? **_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_

_**Holly**_

_**xxx**_


	2. The Guessing Game

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter 2 – The Guessing Game**

_**A/N: Thanks for the positive response in reviews! I know I've put the pairing up as Harry/Hermione but that doesn't mean Harry is Rose's Dad. It just means regardless of who Rose's Dad is, Harry will be there for Hermione and Rose anyway. **_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy the fic, and thanks again guys!**_

* * *

Rose was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard her Mother talking to someone in the living room. She frowned and got to her feet, as she peered through her bedroom door she grinned as she saw Victoire making small-talk with her Mum.

'Vicki, hey!' she said when she saw her best friend.

July was nearing its end now and it had been over a week since Rose had seen Victoire. When she was stuck here with only her Mum and the drunken idiots in the pub for company that seemed like an incredibly long time.

Hermione smiled and said, 'I'll just get dinner on Rose, Victoire said she'll be staying.'

'Okay, thanks Mum!' Rose said, dragging Victoire into her bedroom and shutting the door.

'Do you come bearing news?' Rose asked in a whisper.

Victoire nodded eagerly, 'Dad told me at dinner last night, Uncle Ron has been offered the position, but he isn't sure if he should take it.'

'Really?' Rose asked, her face falling.

'But don't worry, Dad is trying to convince him it's a good idea. He doesn't know what we're doing of course, but I think he suspects we're up to something,' Victoire cut in.

'Well, at least he didn't ask,' Rose said, 'and there's hope…right? That he might take the job?'

'Of course there is,' Victoire said, and they passed the time scheming some more as only two Slytherins could.

When dinner was called by Hermione, another opportunity presented itself.

'Are you busy next Saturday Rosie?' Hermione asked over the delicious steak pie they were eating.

Rose shook her head, 'No, why?'

'It's your Uncle Harry's 35th birthday party,' Hermione said, 'he's having a little family party at his house. He invited both of us, and you didn't make it last year.'

Rose frowned slightly, she hadn't seen her Uncle Harry since she found out he could be her Father. Victoire nudged her as her Mum asked, 'are you alright sweetheart?'

'Fine mum,' Rose lied, 'yeah, I'll go. It will be nice to see Uncle Harry again.'

'Good,' Hermione said with a smile, 'he'll be glad to see you again too.'

Rose now felt incredibly anxious for Saturday to come around, but she knew it was a good opportunity to scope him out and see if he'd been asked to take the Defence against the Dark Arts position yet.

* * *

Saturday happened to be a bright sunny day, and as Rose dressed in a simple summer dress and ate breakfast with her Mother, she tried not to let her worries show. But her Mother knew something was up.

'What's wrong Rose?' Hermione asked with a slight frown.

'Nothing,' Rose lied weakly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter, 'I know you sweetheart. What's on your mind?'

Rose sighed, quickly coming up with a lie to get her Mum off her back, 'It's just 7th year. I've always had a lot to live up to, with you being the smartest witch of your age, and now I have the responsibility of Head Girl.'

Her 'lie' wasn't too far-fetched, in fact it was true. It just wasn't what was worrying her right now.

'You are your own person,' Hermione said, 'people don't compare you to me. Do they?'

'All the time,' Rose said, 'didn't you know?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Mum, you got O's in all of your N.E.W.T's after surviving a war and missing your whole 7th year,' Rose said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly, 'I learned most of what I needed for my N.E.W.T's in 6th year, it's nothing special.'

Rose raised an eyebrow at her Mum, 'You were amazing Mum, you could have gotten any job you wanted. Why are you still running this dump?'

'I guess after the war I just like the peaceful life,' Hermione said gently, 'and all the jobs the Ministry threw at me would have meant I would have been working 7am to 8pm Monday to Saturday. This way I got to raise you.'

Rose frowned, 'Thanks Mum.'

'What for?' Hermione asked in surprise.

Rose shrugged, 'Choosing me over your life.'

'I didn't choose you over my life,' Hermione said honestly, 'you are my life Rose.'

Rose was quiet for a moment, feeling guilty all of a sudden about her search for her Father and how much she was keeping from her Mum.

'Mum…' Rose began tentatively, 'I'm going into 7th year now…and I just wondered if you could…' she trailed off, losing her nerve.

'If I could what?' Hermione asked.

'If you could let me and Victoire go to Diagon Alley on our own this year,' Rose compromised.

Hermione chuckled, 'Sure,' she said as she got to her feet, 'but for now we need to leave for Uncle Harry's. We're going by floo.'

Rose nodded and got to her feet too, 'Thanks Mum,' she said as the floo powder was thrown into the fireplace. She followed her Mum into the green flames and emerged in the kitchen of her Uncle Harry's renovated London home.

'They'll be outside,' Hermione said, leading Rose into the sunlit back garden where a few of Harry's close friends were gathered. She knew almost everyone, all of the Weasley's and their respective spouses and children, this was good because it meant Victoire was here, but it was also bad because it meant that not one, but two of her possible Fathers was here.

'I'll leave you two to it,' Hermione said with a smile as Victoire rushed towards them, 'I'm going to wish Harry a happy birthday, make sure you do too before we leave.'

'I will,' Rose promised as her Mum walked away and Victoire reached her.

'You will _never _guess whose here,' she said with an amused grin.

'Who?' Rose asked, looking around in surprise.

'All _three _of your prospective Fathers.'

'What?' Rose asked sharply, 'Professor Longbottom is here too?'

Victoire nodded, 'He's talking to my Dad right at this very moment. Do you know who else is here?'

Rose's eyes widened as she saw who Victoire was referring to, 'Scorp…shit, Scorp is here!'

'And his Father, you know he and Harry are friends,' Victoire said casually, 'your Mother knows you two are friends. Just try to avoid snogging his face off.'

'Thanks for that fantastic advice Vicky,' Rose said sarcastically.

At that point Scorpius walked up to them with Teddy Lupin, Harry's Godson and Victoire's older boyfriend.

'Hey Victoire, Rose,' Scorpius said far too casually.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, 'Which one of your parents doesn't know about your relationship then?'

Rose chuckled, 'My Mother of course. She'd go crazy if she knew.'

'And yet your ex-death eater, pureblood Father is cool with it?' Teddy asked, glancing to Scorpius in amusement.

Scorpius shrugged, smirking slightly, 'What can I say? It's an extreme reversal of roles,' he joked.

Teddy laughed and glanced around briefly, 'Vicky told me about your Dad search. You narrowed it down?'

Rose nodded, the nerves about her Fathers re-surfacing.

'Are any of them here?' Teddy asked curiously.

'All of them are,' Rose replied weakly.

Teddy's eyebrows shot up at this and Scorpius nudged Rose, 'You might as well tell him who they are, Victoire will do it when we're not here if you don't.'

Victoire only grinned in response to this so Rose smiled weakly, 'Uh well the three possible Fathers I've found are Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Harry…Potter.'

Rose hadn't thought it was possible for Teddy's eyebrows to rise any further, but they did, 'Harry? And Professor Longbottom?' he laughed and patted her on the shoulder, 'have fun working through that one Rosie,' he said as he walked away.

'Don't listen to him, he's just been an arse,' Victoire said quickly as she shot off after Teddy.

Rose sighed and turned to Scorpius once more, 'He's right. What am I supposed to do?'

'Just act natural,' Scorpius said with a smile, 'we'll work things out later. I'm going to get Dad to try and find out if Harry's taken the Defence post yet.'

Rose nodded, 'Okay, I'll see you…sometime.'

'Love you,' Scorpius whispered before walking away and leaving Rose standing alone in the garden. She sighed and began to make her way over to Harry so she could wish him a happy birthday when something stopped her.

'It's just Rose, she's been difficult lately.'

Rose recognised that voice instantly, it belonged to her Mum. She glanced over to where she was talking to Luna and Ginny a couple of metres away.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, 'It's like everything has to be a fight these days.'

'She's just growing up,' Luna said, 'testing her boundaries.'

'I thought so too at first, but it's more than that,' Hermione said, 'she's being so secretive and jumpy…no matter what I do she only pushes me out more.'

'Maybe you should take a step back and let her make her own decisions,' Ginny suggested, 'she's well on her way to becoming an adult now.'

'I know,' Hermione said weakly.

'That's the problem, isn't it?' Luna asked with a smile, 'you don't want her to grow up.'

'It feels like yesterday she got her Hogwarts letter,' Hermione admitted, 'the time has just gone too fast…I'm not ready to let go of her quite yet.'

'You'll need to learn,' Ginny said gently, 'you have a year, give or take, until her graduation.'

'Don't remind me,' Hermione said faintly.

'Will her Father be at her graduation?' Luna asked.

'I don't know,' Hermione said honestly, 'I'm not sure who he is, and he definitely doesn't know about Rose.'

'I don't want to push like I did when Rose was little, Hermione,' Ginny said, 'but maybe you should make an effort to get him there. If I was in Rose's position I know that I would want my Father there.'

Hermione frowned and changed the subject quickly, Rose was frozen in surprise from the small section of the conversation she had heard.

'Hey Rose!'

Rose jumped and spun around, 'Oh, hey Uncle Harry,' she said, relaxing very slightly, 'happy birthday.'

'Thank you,' Harry said with a smile, 'are you alright?'

'I…I…' Rose stopped herself and shrugged.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

Rose sighed, finally spilling out her feelings to someone, 'I've been looking for my Dad. I want him to be at my graduation.'

'Have you talked to your Mum about it?' Harry asked, pulling a couple of seats over and sitting down with Rose.

'I couldn't do that,' Rose said quietly, 'I tried once and she blew her top at me.'

Harry frowned, 'Well, I think that summer after the war is a time in her life she wants to forget. It was probably the memories that set her off, not anything you did.'

'Maybe…but I still don't want to talk to her about it,' Rose admitted.

'Do you know anything about him?' Harry asked.

Rose shook her head, 'All Mum told me was that it was a summer romance with a foreign wizard. He had gone home before she knew she was pregnant.' That was the truth, or part of it, that was all Hermione had ever told Rose about her Dad.

'Then I'm afraid I can't help you, because that's all your Mum ever told me,' Harry said.

'Thanks anyway Uncle Harry, sorry to bring this up on your birthday,' Rose said.

Harry smiled, 'Don't be silly Rose, it's not even a significant birthday. Congratulations by the way, on your 'secret' romance with Scorpius.'

Rose's eyes widened, 'Oh! Uncle Harry, please don't tell Mum, she doesn't know and she'll-'

'Freak out,' Harry finished, 'don't worry your secret is safe with me.'

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Harry predicted her words, 'and I'll keep your other secret too.'

Rose smiled and thanked him once more then he moved on to talk to other people at the party, leaving Rose more confused and conflicted than before.

* * *

'Any closer to finding that illustrious Father of yours?'

Rose spun around at the familiar voice, 'No, what are you doing here Septimus?'

Septimus smiled as he leant against the brick wall by the old pub, 'Buying my school supplies, like everyone else.'

Rose narrowed her eyes at her friend, 'Aren't you here with Scorp?'

'I'm meeting him here,' Septimus said, 'what are you waiting around for?'

'Victoire,' Rose said, 'I'm meeting her here.'

'Hmm,' Septimus said thoughtfully, 'that's a weird coincidence.'

'You're horrendous Septimus,' Rose said, 'you knew I was meeting Vicki here, that's why you chose to meet Scorp here! She won't go out with you, she's with Teddy.'

'And that's not going to last forever,' Septimus said smoothly, 'she'll come to her senses.'

'Who will?'

In a feat of lying so spectacular it made even Rose gape, Septimus turned to Victoire with a smile and said, 'Rose's Mother, when she finds out about the quest for the Dads.'

'Oh,' Victoire said, 'I'm sure she'll come around eventually. I mean she has to, right?'

Rose nodded, 'I guess so,' she said, shooting a glare in Septimus's direction.

'Are we waiting for Scorpius?' Victoire asked as she looked around.

'As usual,' Rose said simply.

'He's late for a reason today,' Septimus said, 'he's waiting for his Father to come back from the meeting with the governors. The one deciding the final staff positions for the school year.'

'It's a bit late for that isn't it?' Victoire asked, 'term starts in 2 weeks.'

'2 weeks is plenty of time to settle in and write up some class plans,' Rose reasoned hopefully.

'And it looks like our new Defence professor and flying coach will be doing just that,' a new voice said, making the other three all turn towards him.

'Scorp…' Rose said slowly, 'are you saying what I think you're saying?'

Scorpius grinned, his blue eyes glinting with amusement, 'I'm saying all three of your Dads are going to be at Hogwarts for your final year, and as Head Girl you get privileges to the Professors.'

'This is your best chance of finding your Dad, Rose,' Victoire said excitedly.

Even Septimus smiled, 'If you can't find out this year, when can you find out?'

'I guess,' Rose said, half-grinning, and half-grimacing, 'this is either going to be the worst school year of my life, or the best…'

'It's certainly going to be interesting,' Septimus voiced.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with excitement and shrouded in smoke like it was every year. The sounds of the old steam train filled the air, along with the hoots of owls, meows of cats and sounds of excitement from children.

Rose walked along the platform with her Mother, looking for her friends out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

'Here will do Mum,' Rose said when she spotted Scorpius and Septimus up ahead.

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked.

Rose nodded and kissed her Mum on the cheek, 'I'll see you at Christmas.'

'Have a good year sweetheart,' Hermione said with a smile, 'and do make sure to write. I want to hear all about being Head Girl.'

'I promise I will,' Rose said, still feeling the twinge in her gut at leaving her Mum, the same twinge she had felt in 1st year.

'I love you,' Hermione said as she kissed Rose on the cheek.

'I love you too,' Rose said as the first warning whistle sounded. She hauled her trunk onto the train with her owl in his cage in her other hand and then the second whistle sounded.

Rose stood by the door, waving to her Mum until the train rounded the corner. Then she moved up the train through the carriages until she found the compartment that Scorpius and Septimus were settling into.

'Hey Rosie!' Scorpius said happily as he lifted her trunk up for her and kissed her lightly.

'Hey Scorp,' Rose said, sitting down heavily next to him, 'hey Septimus.'

Septimus nodded in her direction, 'Do you reckon Vicki might actually sit with us on the train now that colourbrain has graduated?'

'Leave Teddy alone,' Rose chastised.

Scorpius was hiding a smirk as he said, 'Yes Septimus, I suspect she will.'

Not long after those words had been spoken Victoire found their compartment and sat down next to Septimus. As the train wound its way through the British countryside the conversation turned, as it so regularly did, to Rose's Dads.

'Do you know how you're going to find out which one is your Dad yet?' Victoire asked.

Rose groaned, the subject was now just terrifying, 'I have no idea…I guess I just need to get close to each one so I can try and suss out which one is most like me…'

'Well you know how to get close to Professor Longbottom,' Victoire said eagerly, 'join the Herbology club.'

Rose sighed, 'Yeah…I figured I might have to do that.'

'As for Weasley, you're already on the Slytherin team, that's about as close as you can get to the flying coach,' Septimus said dryly.

'And then you've got your Uncle Harry,' Scorpius finished, 'you could always offer to chair the duelling club?'

Rose nodded, 'So I'm joining clubs this year, as well as trying to balance my N.E.W.T's, Quidditch and being Head Girl.'

Scorpius patted her on the back sympathetically and Septimus said slightly wickedly, 'Well you wanted to find out who your Dad is.'

* * *

'My face still hurts.'

'Oh shut up Septimus,' Victoire said in amusement as she, Rose and Scorpius climbed into a carriage with him.

'Yeah, you deserved a slap after your comments about her Dads,' Scorpius added.

'That's low Scorp,' Septimus said with a shake of his head, 'bros before hoes.'

'Who are you calling a ho?' Rose asked with a raised eyebrow as the carriage moved off.

Septimus rolled his eyes and got slapped again by Rose for this notion.

Scorpius sniggered as the carriage weaved towards the castle with its glowing lights.

'Still feels like coming home, doesn't it?' He said.

Rose nodded, 'It always does.'

'It's weird to think that we'll never get the Hogwarts Express to school again, or attend another sorting ceremony,' Victoire said.

'At least you get to see Louis being sorted,' Septimus reasoned.

Victoire nodded, 'Yeah, I'm glad about that. I have no idea what house he'll be in though.'

'Well, I doubt he'll be a Slytherin,' Rose said, 'you're the odd one out. You're the only Weasley _ever _to be sorted into it.'

'And he doesn't have the brains to be in Ravenclaw,' Victoire remarked.

'He'll probably go into Gryffindor like the rest of your clan,' Scorpius said.

'My clan?' Victoire asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well there are a lot of you,' Septimus said.

'Not that many,' Victoire objected.

'And you do all have red hair,' Scorpius added.

Victoire rolled her eyes, 'No we don't, does my hair look red to you?'

'Yes,' Septimus deadpanned.

Victoire hit him in the arm, 'It's strawberry blonde!'

'So you always say,' Septimus said under his breath, this time getting hit by Rose.

Victoire rolled her eyes, 'And we aren't all in Gryffindor anyway, Molly is a Ravenclaw, and Rose is in Slytherin.'

'Molly is a pain in the arse,' Septimus said.

'And I'm not related to you,' Rose added.

'If your Dad is Uncle Ron, then you are,' Victoire said with a smirk.

'Can we stop talking about my potential Fathers please?' Rose asked in exasperation, 'I'm nervous enough about seeing them all in the same room without you three constantly bringing it up.'

'Well you won't have to be nervous for much longer,' Septimus said as the carriage came to a stop at the gates.

Rose sighed as Scorpius helped her climb out of the carriage and hooked his arm through hers, 'You don't have anything to be nervous about. They don't know anything yet, this is our little secret for the moment.'

'I just feel like I should be able to look at them and know which one is my Father,' Rose admitted as Victoire and Septimus trailed behind, bickering about something or other.

'Don't expect to see something straight away,' Scorpius said quietly, 'just keep looking and you'll work it out.'

'Isn't it hard for you Scorp?' Rose asked as they entered the bright, warm entrance hall, 'knowing who your Mother is but not being able to see her?'

'Sometimes,' Scorpius admitted, 'but I have Dad. Its harder knowing my Mother didn't want me though, at least your Dad has the excuse that he didn't know you were his daughter.'

'But why?' Rose asked as they walked into the great hall with the crowd, 'when my Mother got pregnant weren't they suspicious?'

'I don't know, maybe,' Scorpius said, 'but if your Uncle Harry believed the foreign wizard story, the other two probably did as well.'

'And what if the foreign wizard story is the truth and none of them are my Father?' Rose asked despairingly.

'I doubt that scenario will come to pass Rose,' Scorpius said as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her onto the bench at the Slytherin table, 'now try and calm down for the sorting.'

Rose nodded and tried to do just that as Victoire and Septimus settled down on either side of she and Scorp on the bench. But as she glanced up at the head table and saw all three of her potential Fathers, her heart fell and the burden of it all hit her once more.

The first years weren't in the hall yet, so Rose took the moment she had to look at her Fathers again more carefully. With his messy black hair, vivid green eyes and slightly unshaven look, her Uncle Harry looked exactly the same as he always had. He also looked nothing like her. Further along the table she saw no resemblance at all between her and Ronald Weasley, with his bright red hair and very blue eyes. Sitting next to Headmistress McGonagall, was the Deputy Headmaster, Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor house, Neville Longbottom. Compared to the other two Rose did resemble him most because they shared the same hazel brown eyes, although Rose's hair was slightly darker than the Professor's mousy brown hair.

Rose sighed heavily, in terms of looks, it seemed very possible that the Professor was her Father. Her thoughts were interrupted as Professor Longbottom got up and left the hall, presumably to lead in the first years and then read out their names to be sorted. He had been deputy head when Rose had been sorted too come to think of it.

While they waited Rose vaguely tuned into the discussion Scorpius, Septimus and Victoire were having about the Quidditch cup this year and how they really ought to win it since Gryffindor had won the last two years. Eventually Professor Longbottom brought the first years into the hall, brought out the stool and the sorting hat, picked up a scroll of parchment and cleared his throat. The hall automatically fell silent.

The rip that was the hats mouth opened and it sang its song, spouting the same old stuff it did every year, and then the sorting began. Rose was only paying attention to names she recognised, Louis would be near the end anyway with his second name being Weasley. Not much of interest did happen until the first of the two Weasley's being sorted had their name called out.

'Louis Weasley.'

Louis walked forward confidently and had barely had the hat on his head when it shouted, 'Gryffindor!'

As Louis joined his sister Dominique, and cousins Fred and Roxanne, the second Weasley had her name called out.

'Lucy Weasley.'

The more tentative redheaded girl walked forward and the hat sat upon her head for almost a minute as it made its decision. Eventually it shouted, 'Hufflepuff!', and with wide eyes Lucy joined the table. Becoming the first Weasley to be sorted into Hufflepuff.

With the sorting ceremony over McGonagall stood to welcome the students, 'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts,' she added for the benefit of the first years, 'as usual the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, and Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are banned on school premises.'

It seemed even the Headmistress couldn't hide a slight smile as she said this, 'This year we have two new additions to the staff of Hogwarts so I would like you to welcome our new flying coach, Ronald Weasley,' he stood and smiled awkwardly as people clapped, 'and our new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter.'

Rose watched her Uncle Harry gracefully get to his feet and smile and wave as the students cheered. He took his seat again, and McGonagall announced the start of the feast. Food began to appear on the golden and silver platters as Septimus said, 'you can't be Potters daughter, there's no way you're that graceful.'

It was true, Rose was clumsy…like Professor Longbottom.

'I know what you're thinking,' Scorpius said as he put some food on her plate, 'but it's too early to guess. Eat something Rosie, you don't look so good.'

'I'm just stressed,' Rose said honestly as she put some food onto her plate and smiled, 'you're right, it's far too early to guess at anything like that.'

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading ! :D  
**_

_**Holly**_

_**xxx**_


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter 3 – The Plot Thickens**

'Rose, what _are _you doing?'

'She's just being a nerd as usual.'

'Shut up Vicki,' Rose said with an amused smile as she looked up from her piece of parchment.

'You are,' Victoire said.

'I'm just being organised,' Rose said, 'I'm writing out a revised timetable with all the clubs I'm joining and my Head Girl duties.'

'So you are being a nerd then,' Scorpius said affectionately as he bit into a slice of toast.

Rose smiled slightly, 'Maybe I am a little, but then I do have the highest marks in our year. I have to uphold my reputation.'

'I don't know what you're so worried about,' Septimus said through a mouthful of food, 'you must have a ton of free periods.'

Rose nodded, 'I've got a few, I'll need to use them to do all my studying though.'

'How crowded is it?' Victoire asked as she leaned over, 'wow, your nights do suck.'

'Yep,' Rose said, 'Monday night, Herbology club then patrol. Tuesday night, Quidditch practice, Wednesday night Duelling club then patrol. Thursday and Friday night, Quidditch practice. Then I've got practice on Saturday and Sunday during the day too.'

'Aren't you glad I became Quidditch Captain?' Scorpius asked with a chuckle.

'So glad,' Rose said honestly, 'I'd never have managed.'

'You don't actually have to join all these clubs you know Rosie,' Scorpius said gently, 'passing your N.E.W.T's is more important.'

'Finding my Dad is important too Scorp,' Rose said with a yawn as she sipped her pumpkin juice and put her quill away, 'of course it doesn't help that I picked 7 N.E.W.T's instead of 5 like the rest of you.'

'My Dad says your Mum was like that,' Scorpius said in amusement, 'always taking more subjects than everyone else and still getting the best grades.'

Rose smiled weakly, 'I just want to make sure I can get a good job out of school.'

'And you will, stop worrying so much,' Septimus said as he patted Rose on the head, 'are you all taking Herbology this year?'

The other three nodded, and Victoire said, 'We have it double first thing on a Monday, I know.'

'Better than double Potions first thing,' Rose said.

'Professor Zabini isn't that bad,' Septimus reasoned.

'And he does like Slytherins,' Scorpius added.

'Of course he does, hes our head of house, but hes so boring,' Victoire said matter-of-factly, 'at least Professor Longbottom is engaging, and funny.'

'You can't have a crush on him anymore Vicki' Rose said, 'he might be my Dad, that's just not cool.'

Septimus sniggered, 'She's too obsessed with colourbrain to even notice Professor Longbottom these days.'

'Shut up about Teddy,' Victoire said with a glare as the quartet left the great hall for greenhouse number 3.

'You're just jealous Septimus,' Rose muttered to the boy as they walked out into the cold, morning air.

'What?'

'Nothing Victoire,' Rose said with a smile, 'will you join Herbology club with me?'

Victoire snorted, 'I know we're best friends Rose, but I'm afraid you're asking too much of me there.'

Rose groaned, 'Why? What else do you have to do on a Monday night?'

'Better things than sit around with a bunch of Hufflepuffs potting plants,' Victoire remarked.

'Scorpius?' Rose said, turning to her boyfriend with big brown puppy dog eyes.

'No way, that won't work,' Scorpius said in amusement, 'You know I can't do Mondays, that's my planning night.'

'Planning for what?' Victoire asked with amused eyes.

'Planning our Quidditch strategy so we kick those lion's asses this year,' Scorpius said matter of factly, 'Septimus might do it with you, he doesn't have anything better to do on a Monday night.'

Rose turned to Septimus, 'Please Septimus.'

'As funny as it is to hear you begging, I do have better things to do on a Monday night,' Septimus said.

'Like what?' Rose asked in disbelief.

'Not what, who,' Septimus said with a smirk, 'Her name is Rachel MacMillan.'

'Seriously?' Victoire asked, 'you're screwing that crazy Hufflepuff?'

'He's not screwing her, she's waiting for marriage,' Scorpius said with a snigger, 'but he _is _dating her.'

Victoire snorted, 'Wow Septimus, I didn't think sweet, innocent blondes were your type,' she remarked as they reached the greenhouse. Victoire walked in first and Septimus muttered, 'No, just oblivious, conniving blondes with stupid colourbrain boyfriends…'

Only Rose and Scorpius heard, and they shared slightly sympathetic looks as they all entered the greenhouse. As much as Septimus joked around, and as sarcastic as he was, he really did like Victoire and he had been trying to tell her that for the past 2 years to no avail.

'Ah it's always the Slytherins,' Neville Longbottom said as they trickled into the class late and realised the only spots available were by the Professor. Her 'lovely' friends left Rose standing next to him which she glared at them for, and he gave a brief description of the class. It was a pretty simple, and boring task, to get them all back into the swing of things, extracting the pus from bubotubers for Professor Zabini to use in his potions classes this year.

'How was your summer Rose?' Neville asked from where he was doing the same task next to her. They were on first name terms because Rose had known Neville since she was little due to his friendship with her Mother and her Uncle Harry.

'It was okay,' Rose said, 'I didn't do much.'

'Is your Mum still running that old shack in Hogsmeade?' Neville asked good naturedly.

'Yeah,' Rose sighed, 'although it's still falling into ruin and she's just as in debt as she's always been.'

'That's a shame,' Neville said, 'it was full of life when I knew it.'

'You knew it?' Rose asked curiously.

Neville nodded, 'After the war it was a bit of a hub. It was doing better than it ever had before, I guess people just grew up.'

'I guess so,' Rose said, 'did you spend a lot of time there?'

'Oh yeah, that whole summer after the war I was never out of the place,' Neville said, 'there was always something happening, always someone I knew around. It was great for everyone who was suffering from depression after losing loved ones.'

'Do you know how it ended up being run by my Mum?' Rose asked curiously.

'Not really,' Neville said apologetically, 'the man who owned it, Aberforth, he died of a heart attack and I heard it was going fairly cheap, but I didn't know your Mum had bought it till a few years later.'

Rose nodded, all this did was further cement the thought in her head that Neville, her Professor, and an old friend of her Mothers, was her Father.

'Oh, Professor Longbottom,' Rose said, 'I was going to ask after class, but I might as well do it now…I was hoping to join the Herbology club this year.'

Neville's eyes lit up, 'That would be great Rose, we're always looking for new members. Are you sure it won't be too much to add to your already busy schedule?'

'No,' Rose lied with a smile, 'I've got so many free periods this year I can afford a little time. I would have joined earlier, but I've just been so busy.'

'Oh, I understand,' Neville said, 'you're just like your Mother, always working away so hard and getting wonderful grades because of it. We meet here, in greenhouse 3, every Monday at 6.30.'

Rose nodded, that feeling of guilt settling over her once more. She still felt like her Mother could have been great if it wasn't for the fact she had gotten pregnant with her. Neville obviously read the look in her eyes and said in an undertone, 'I know you think your Mother could have done whatever she wanted if you hadn't come along, but trust me, she wanted you more than any career.'

Rose nodded, trying to keep her eyes down and not let her weakness show, 'Thanks,' she said quietly.

The class dragged by, and when the bell for break rang Rose couldn't be more glad to get out of that greenhouse. On the way to their usual spot in the clocktower courtyard Rose blurted out, 'He's my Father, Professor Longbottom is my Father.'

'What?' Victoire asked in surprise.

'I spoke to him today in Herbology,' Rose said, 'and he spent that whole summer after the war at the Hogs Head, its got to be him.'

'That doesn't mean hes your Father, that's probably just how he ended up sleeping with your Mother,' Septimus said bluntly.

'Tactful as ever Septimus,' Victoire remarked.

'He is right though Rose,' Scorpius added.

'But he said something else, he could tell I was upset that my Mum owns that dump because if she hadn't had me, she could have done anything she wanted. He said he knew that what she wanted more than any career was me, how could he know that?'

Scorpius frowned, 'You have a point there, he actually said that?'

Rose nodded again, 'He said trust me, then told me that.'

'Well, I mean…you do look most like him,' Victoire said.

'But that doesn't necessarily mean anything,' Scorpius said, 'you get genetic and non-genetic traits.'

Septimus nodded his agreement, 'Like eye colour can be genetic or it can be random, so you could still be Potter's daughter but without the green eyes.'

'But to really find out we'd need to figure out if the green eyes is genetic or not,' Scorpius added.

'Well, his Mother had green eyes,' Rose said.

'And do you know if anyone else related to him did?' Septimus asked.

Rose and Victoire both shook their heads, Scorpius sighed, 'Unless three people with the same genetics share the eye colour it could just be coincidence. We'd have to find out if anyone else in his family had green eyes.'

'And how are we supposed to do that?' Rose asked.

Scorpius and Septimus looked at each other, then they both smirked and looked at Victoire. She frowned suspiciously, 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

* * *

'I still don't know why it has to be me.'

'Because you know him best,' Scorpius whispered as he, Rose, Victoire and Septimus sat together at the back of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

'Technically Rose knows him better than I do,' Victoire muttered.

'Yeah but Rose can't do it, she can't keep a straight face around any of them,' Scorpius said.

'And she was a terrible actress before she thought they were her Fathers,' Septimus remarked.

Rose nodded, 'Harsh, but true.'

'So do you remember what to do?' Septimus asked.

Victoire nodded reluctantly as the bell for lunch rang and the class began to empty, 'We'll watch from the corridor,' Rose whispered to her best friend as she left with the rest of the class.

From the corridor they pulled the door so that it was almost shut and while Scorpius and Septimus stood slightly aside, Rose peered through the gap in the door to watch the scene unfold. Victoire approached Harry and smiled at him, 'Hi Professor Potter.'

Harry smiled back, 'what can I do for you Victoire?'

Not looking at all nervous she said, 'Well, you know we have to do a project for our potions N.E.W.T right?'

Harry nodded, and Victoire continued, 'I decided to do mine on ancestral potions, and I need to get an idea of inherent genetics. The first one that came to mind was how everyone says your green eyes come from your Mum, so I just wondered if anyone else in your family has green eyes.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at Victoire, 'Ancestral potions only exist in theoretical terms in the department of mysteries. Unless you've somehow managed to infiltrate the best kept secret of the wizarding world, then I somehow doubt you're studying them for your N.E.W.T potions project.'

'Shit,' Rose muttered under her breath, 'why didn't we realise that?'

'Because we're too smart for our own good,' Scorpius said in an undertone.

'And we're out of practice in this whole scheming art,' Septimus added quietly.

'Shh,' Rose whispered, 'she might pull it back under control.'

Victoire grimaced and Harry asked, 'Why do you really want to know about my eyes?'

'Well,' Victoire said, blushing slightly, 'I've just always thought you have really nice eyes-'

Harry cut her off, 'Victoire, are you flirting with me? I've known you since you were a baby, I've changed your nappies _and_ you're dating my Godson.'

'Oh my god no!' Victoire said in embarrassment, 'I didn't mean to flirt with you Uncle Harry!'

'And the fact you just called me that, makes it all the more wrong,' Harry added with a frown, 'what is going on here? Do you think you're my illegitimate child or something?'

'Not good,' Rose muttered as she watched Victoire's eyes widen as she asked, 'Why? Do you think I might be?'

'No,' Harry said in amused disbelief, 'the only time I had any romantic involvement with your Mum was when I had a crush on her in my4th year. Are you going to tell me why you want to know about my eyes or am I going to have to threaten to tell your Dad about that time I accidentally walked in on you and Teddy-'

'I'll tell you!' Victoire said, cutting him off, 'my friends and I have been arguing about genetic traits, one of them doesn't know one of their parents and I'm trying to help them figure it out by looking at genetics. I'm just trying to establish a theory, and your eyes came to mind.'

Harry sighed and said, 'Vicki, if you had just said that in the first place we could have avoided all of this awkwardness. I assume you're talking about Rose not knowing who her Father is, and having growing up not knowing my parents for 11 years I know what it's like to not know where you come from. My green eyes are genetic but it's more complicated than that. Genetic traits don't materialise in everyone, they are a symbol of magical strength so my Mother had them, and I do, but my Muggle Aunt doesn't.'

'So in theory if you have children with a Witch they will have green eyes, but if you have children with a Muggle they won't?' Victoire asked.

Harry nodded, 'Nothing is ever certain, but yes that is likely. However I could have a magical child that did not have green eyes, or a Muggle child that did.'

'But if the green eyes come from your Mother, and she's a Muggle-born then neither of her parents would have had green eyes,' Victoire said as she leant against the desk.

'Yes, but it's a strong magical gene Victoire,' Harry said, 'my Great Great Grandmother was a squib and therefore had the green eyes because she was born to two magical parents. After that nobody had green eyes until my Mother who then found out she was a Witch.'

'What if you have children with a Muggle-born or a Half-blood?' Victoire asked.

'It dilutes the chance of my child having green eyes but it would depend on the magical strength of the witch I had children with,' Harry said with a smile, 'you're very inquisitive.'

'I'm sorry,' Victoire said.

'It wasn't an insult,' Harry assured her, 'have I answered all your questions?'

Victoire nodded, 'thanks a lot Uncle Harry.'

'Anytime,' Harry said, 'but next time, just tell me the truth right away.'

Blushing again Victoire said, 'I will,' as she turned and walked towards the door. Rose moved away from it into the corridor and she didn't say anything to Victoire until they were out of earshot.

'Well,' Victoire said, 'I hope you're happy that I made a complete fool of myself.'

'I am,' Septimus said, receiving a slap around the head from Victoire.

'I'm sorry Vicki,' Rose said, 'but you got some vital information. I'm not his daughter.'

'Well, it's highly unlikely that you are,' Scorpius said as they walked through the empty corridors to the great hall for lunch.

'Yeah, you heard what he said,' Septimus said, 'nothing is ever completely certain, you might be one in a million.'

'She's definitely one in a million,' Scorpius said as he put his arm around Rose.

Victoire and Septimus shared a mock disgusted glance, and Victoire said, 'It does narrow things down though Rose, it does make it less likely that he's your Dad.'

'I'll still join Duelling Club,' Rose said with a sigh, 'I've got a free period after Ancient Runes, I'll tell Uncle Harry then.'

'When will you have a chance to talk to Weasley?' Septimus asked.

'Probably not until the first game of the season,' Rose said with a heavy sigh.

'Maybe not,' Septimus said, 'you could always offer to help coach the first years if their flying lesson falls in one of your free periods.'

'It's worth a shot if you can spare the extra hour a week,' Scorpius said.

Rose nodded, 'I guess, but where will I find him?'

'Well he stays in the castle, you'll just have to catch him after a meal or something,' Victoire said.

'He's your Uncle, don't you know where in the castle he's staying?' Rose asked.

Victoire snorted, 'He may be my Uncle, but he's also a Professor, I have no idea where they stay. In some secret tower that the students don't know about probably.'

'She has a point,' Scorpius said, 'like Vicky said, your best shot is to grab him after a meal and have a quick word with him.'

'Great, more things to do and clubs to join,' Rose said dryly.

* * *

'I'll see you around, I need to sort out the pitch after Hufflepuffs disastrous practice last night.'

Harry sniggered as Ron got to his feet to leave the great hall. Rose seized her chance, jumping up from the Slytherin table and saying, 'Um excuse me Mr. Weasley?'

Ron frowned and glanced at her. He knew her of course because he was friends with her Mother but he wasn't around as often as Harry was, 'Oh hey Rose, what is it?'

'I just wondered if you needed an assistant for the first year flying classes,' Rose said, 'someone to take out the brooms, put them back, you know the boring stuff?'

Ron narrowed his eyes at her, 'Why would you want to do that?'

Rose shrugged, 'Extra-curricular activities I guess. Looks good on a job application.'

He chuckled, 'You're exactly like your Mother.'

'I get told that a lot,' Rose said, trying not to sound _too _bitter.

'Sure,' Ron said with a slight smile, 'the first year class is period 4 on a Thursday. Can you do that?'

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, it didn't conflict with her classes, she nodded eagerly.

'See you on Thursday then,' he said and without another word he left the hall. Rose sat down with a sigh and said, 'it's done, and I am _not _joining one more club!'

Victoire chuckled and patted her friend on the back, 'I have no idea how you're going to cope this year.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence Vicki,' Rose grumbled as Scorpius and Septimus sniggered.

* * *

When Period 4 on Thursday rolled around Rose was feeling more nervous than she thought she would.

'You're only going to get some brooms out for some little firsties,' Septimus teased.

'I think it's her possible Father she's worrying about seeing,' Victoire said with a smirk, 'not the first years.'

'Oh shut up both of you,' Scorpius said as they walked up from the dungeons into the entrance hall, 'you'll be fine Rose. Just don't blurt out something like 'I think you're my Dad'.'

'Helpful Scorp,' Rose said affectionately, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips as they went their separate ways. She took a deep breath as she walked out into the cold grounds and made her way at a slight jog to the Quidditch pitch. She still managed to get there before the first years and she smiled at Ron when she saw him taking brooms out of the shed.

'Good afternoon Mr. Weasley,' she said cheerfully.

He smiled at her, and threw her some gloves, 'Put them on and help me lay these brooms out. You wouldn't want a splinter in your hand, trust me they're bloody sore.'

Rose grinned and did as he said, laying out the broomsticks in two rows. They didn't talk as they did this, and by the time they were done the first years were arriving. Rose stood by his side silently as he taught the first years the basics of the class. She helped them adjust their grips on the broomsticks and when they were trying to hover above the ground she helped them with the tone they should use when saying 'Up'.

When the class was almost over, about 5 minutes before the lunch bell Ron turned to Rose and said, 'Miss. Granger will do a demonstration of how any of you willing to learn could fly by the time you reach your 7th year. Would anybody like to see that?'

The first years all cheered and Rose frowned slightly as Ron handed her one of the school brooms, 'just show them some of that fancy stuff you do in Quidditch games.'

Rose smiled, she didn't know that the man had ever seen her play but she nodded and mounted the broom. She had played as chaser for Slytherin since she was in 3rd year. She soared into the air and felt the freedom that it granted her. Aware the first years were all watching her she did a couple of loops and swoops then impressed them by flipping the broom over, and holding on with her hands then throwing herself back on it again. By the time she soared down and landed gently on the ground they were all cheering and clapping.

Rose couldn't contain her grin, and Ron said, 'Now _don't _attempt that yourself! Miss. Granger has 7 years of training under her belt, but that is how you could all fly if you apply yourselves. Class dismissed, off you go.'

The bright eyed, eager faces all turned around and headed for the school just as the bell for lunch rang and Rose was left with Ron to gather the broomsticks and put them back in the shed.

'You're a fantastic flyer Rose,' he said conversationally.

Rose beamed proudly, 'Thanks,' she said, 'I love flying, and Quidditch.'

'You definitely don't get that from your Mother,' Ron said with a chuckle, 'she would freak out anytime she went near a broomstick.'

'Really?' Rose asked, she hadn't known that.

'Oh yeah,' Ron said with a reminiscent smile, 'it wasn't even just broomsticks, it was any form of flying. We had to fly on Thestrals once and she hadn't seen death at the time so she couldn't see them,' he chuckled, 'Merlin, she was freaking out.'

Rose couldn't help but snigger slightly, 'Mum likes Quidditch though, she likes watching it as long as nobody she loves is playing, then she just worries.'

'I remember,' Ron said fondly, 'she used to leave marks on her face when Harry or me were in a dangerous match, she didn't realise her nails were digging in. She was bloody mental back then your Mum.'

Rose smiled, he had said that almost affectionately, 'I guess I must get my flying abilities from my Dad.'

'Do you see him often?' Ron asked.

Rose shook her head, 'No, I've never seen him actually. I don't know who he is.'

'Oh,' Ron said awkwardly, his ears turning red, 'I'm sorry.'

'That's okay,' Rose said with a smile, 'I've gotten used to not knowing. All my Mum ever told me was that he was a foreign wizard, and that it was a summer fling.'

'I would say he could be Viktor Krum,' Ron said, something flashing in his eyes, 'your Mum always had a thing for him, and he was from Bulgaria.'

Rose had heard the name before, but she didn't know how. Probably just in passing when her Mum was talking to friends. Ron continued, 'But he died in the middle of the war, sadly.'

'Oh,' Rose said, 'that must have been hard for Mum.'

'I don't think she found out until a good few months later,' Ron said, 'but it wasn't easy for her, she struggled after the war.'

'She always seems to hold it together so well,' Rose said, her brow knitted into a frown.

'She has to,' Ron said with a smile, 'she holds it together for you, she's your Mother which means she's supposed to be strong enough for the both of you. But after the war, she broke down a little, and nobody blamed her after all she went through.'

Rose sighed, she did feel sorry for her Mother, she hadn't had an easy life, 'You were best friends, weren't you?'

Ron nodded as they put the final brooms away. He shut the door to the broom shed and locked it, leaning against it as he turned to Rose, 'In our school days we were close.'

'Why are you never around then?' Rose asked bluntly, 'no offence…it's just Uncle Harry's always coming by…but I hardly see you.'

Ron sighed, 'After the war your Mum and me dated, and I had been in love with her for years. We tried to make it work, but she was struggling so we broke it off and things got a little awkward. That's why I wasn't around much, that and I was off playing Quidditch all over the world.'

Rose nodded as they began to walk up to the castle together, 'But you're still friends?'

He nodded, 'We are, but we're not as close as we used to be.'

'That's kind of sad,' Rose said.

Ron was silent for a moment, but then said, 'Yeah, I suppose it is. Well thank you for this Rose, at the very least it gives me some company.'

Rose smiled, and said, 'Thanks for letting me help Mr. Weasley.'

'No problem,' Ron said as they reached the great hall, 'Oh, and if you ever need any help, if you ever want to try and find your Dad, I'll do what I can.'

'Thanks,' Rose said genuinely, and with that they both walked into the great hall, with Ron heading to the Head table and Rose heading for the Slytherin table.

She didn't have much time for lunch, so she scoffed it down with vague answers to Scorpius, Septimus and Victoire's questions then they had to hurry off to double Charms. They sat at a table for four at the back of the room and as they were recapping on revealment charms Rose told her friends what had happened with Ron in whispers.

'He asked me to do a demonstration then we got talking about Mum when we were putting the brooms away,' Rose whispered, 'he told me I clearly got my flying skills from my Father because apparently my Mum hated it.'

'Well that doesn't necessarily mean its him,' Scorpius said, 'Harry can fly too.'

'But I don't think Professor. Longbottom can,' Victoire chipped in.

'I know, but there's more,' Rose said, 'he said he and Mum dated after the war, but it didn't work out and that's why he wasn't around much when I was younger. I think he and Mum ended badly because Mum didn't want him to think I was his daughter.'

'You're overthinking too much,' Victoire said, 'just last week you were sure Professor. Longbottom was your Father.'

'Merlin Vicki!' Rose said in frustration, 'I literally have no idea!'

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! :D  
**_


	4. In Which Hermione Uncovers the Truth

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter 4 – In Which Hermione Uncovers the Truth**

Another week passed, and Rose tried her best to get on with her work and keep her head up but it wasn't easy. On Wednesday she was already exhausted as she ate her dinner, and all she wanted to do was curl up with Scorpius on the sofa in the common room.

She couldn't however, because she had to go to Duelling Club with her Uncle Harry. She sighed, this would be their 4th meeting, and so far it was pretty boring. They would just split into pairs and duel, and since almost everyone there was younger than her she had to constantly go easy on everyone.

'Rose, you okay?'

Rose looked up and saw that Harry was walking by, 'Oh hey Uncle Harry, I'm fine.'

'You look pretty tired,' Harry noted with some worry, 'you don't have to come along tonight if you're not feeling up to it.'

As tempted as she was to say that she wasn't feeling up to it, Rose instead smiled and said, 'I'm fine Uncle Harry, just tired. I'll be there.'

His eyes lit up and he smiled at her as he left the great hall. She instantly regretted the decision, but Septimus said, 'you did the right thing, he's in a good mood, you should try and get something out of him tonight.'

'I'll try,' Rose said weakly as she pushed herself to her feet, 'I need to go and get changed, see you later guys.'

Still yawning she went to the common room, and changed into thinner robes that wouldn't bog her down during duelling and she made her way in a slight daze to the duelling classroom on the 4th floor.

The 'class' started out like it always did, and Rose was paired with an enthusiastic but useless third year for about an hour. She could win this duel in her sleep as she lazily blocked every single spell the girl threw at her. Towards the end of their allocated duelling time Harry called her up and said they would have a mock duel since she was the oldest.

This cheered Rose up slightly, at least she would have some decent competition. Harry held his hand out to her and pulled her up onto the duelling platform, she smirked as she caught his eye from across the platform.

'Miss. Granger and I are going to have a mock duel which means neither of us will use any harmful spells,' Harry told the younger students who were watching eagerly, 'of course since I am a trained Auror and she is only a 7th year student I will go easy on her.'

'Oh come on Uncle Harry,' Rose said, 'you don't have to go too easy on me.'

Harry smiled, and the younger students whispered about the fact Rose had used the word 'Uncle', it wasn't common knowledge.

They walked forward and bowed to each other, and then walked to their respective sides of the platform. The duel began, and there was only one way to describe it, _fun_. Rose had never had a mock duel before and she loved the adrenaline rush of jumping and ducking to avoid spells while throwing spells back under her leg or throwing them back as she spun to avoid one of Harry's curses.

She could tell he was impressed with her quick reflexes and extensive knowledge of spells and after about 10 minutes when she was sweating quite heavily, she managed to hit him with a jelly legs curse. He went down with an 'oomph' and the younger students cheered Rose on.

Harry chuckled as he did the counter-curse and got to his feet, 'Good job Miss. Granger,' he said as he shook her hand. Rose just grinned.

'Thanks for coming along everyone,' he said as he jumped down from the platform, 'see you all next week.'

As the rest of the students sidled out of the room Harry held out his hand to Rose and helped her hop down from the platform.

'Well done Rose,' Harry said, 'I had no idea you were such a good dueller.'

Rose shrugged, 'It's weird, it just comes naturally.'

'I know the feeling,' Harry said, 'I couldn't believe how great I was at Defence until I came to Hogwarts. Have you considered becoming an Auror?'

'Not really,' Rose said honestly.

'What are you going to do when you graduate?' Harry asked curiously.

Rose looked down and shrugged, 'I don't know. I think I'll just stick around at the pub for a while and help Mum out. She can't manage it on her own, it's falling apart again.'

Harry sighed, 'Sit down with me for a minute Rose,' he said, conjuring two chairs and sitting down in one of them. Rose sat in the other and looked up at him, he seemed concerned.

'You have to do what you want to do,' Harry said gently, 'Your Mum will be fine, I check in on her often enough. I've been trying to convince her for years to take some of my money to fix the place up for good, but she's too proud to accept it.'

'That's Mum,' Rose said weakly.

'The point is Rose, when she finds out that you're going to trap yourself to help her, she'll take it,' Harry said, 'she wants you to have what she feels she missed out on. She never had a childhood, and she didn't really get her teenage years either.'

Rose looked down, guilt flooding over her.

'Not because of you,' Harry said, placing a hand on her arm, 'because of the war. She doesn't hate Scorpius, she just hates the idea of you marrying straight out of school and having children. She wants you to have a career, and find a job you love.'

'I don't love anything,' Rose said glumly.

'I don't think that's true,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'what do you enjoy doing more than anything in the world?'

'Well my favourite class is Defence against the Dark Arts,' Rose said, 'and I love flying.'

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, 'I was exactly the same when I was your age, well maybe a little bit younger. The difference is Rose, that was all I was good at, but you've got so much of your Mum in you. You've got a good grounding in everything, so you can do anything you want.'

Rose smiled weakly and nodded, 'Thanks Uncle Harry…but if I did decide to become an Auror, or try out for the Holyhead Harpies…would you look after Mum?'

Harry smiled, 'Of course I would Rose. Your Mum is my best friend, I've been looking out for her since we were 11 years old.'

'That's kind of sweet,' Rose said with a smile, 'sort of like Scorp and me.'

Harry got a reminiscent look in his eyes as he said, 'Yeah, sort of like that.'

Rose got to her feet, 'Can I go now Uncle Harry? I'm really tired.'

'Of course,' Harry said, 'just remember my advice.'

'I will,' Rose said as she left the room, making her way in a hurry down to the Slytherin common room so she could tell her boyfriend and friends what had happened. When she got in it was almost empty apart from three people who were sitting on the two sofas in front of the fire. Sitting on one with a blanket over him and a book open was Scorpius, and on the other, closer than normal were Septimus and Victoire.

Rose frowned as she walked over and sat down next to Scorp, 'Are you okay Vicki?' she asked her friend, noticing that her eyes were bloodshot.

Victoire nodded, and Septimus shook his head while she couldn't see. Rose's frown deepened, 'What's wrong Vicki?' she asked gently.

'It's just that…' Victoire began then she shook her head.

'Teddy broke up with her,' Septimus said bluntly.

'No need to sound so delighted Septimus,' Scorpius mumbled, so only Rose could hear. Normally she would have laughed, but she was too concerned for her best friend.

'What? Why?'

'He got a job in Romania,' Victoire said miserably, 'working with my Uncle Charlie.'

'Why would that make him break up with you?' Rose asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa and hugging her friend.

'He said he couldn't handle the distance,' Septimus added.

'Vicki can speak for herself Septimus,' Rose said with a slight glare.

'It's okay Rose, he's been really sweet since I got the letter,' Victoire said.

'I bet he has,' Rose muttered, ignoring Septimus's glare.

'I'll be okay,' Victoire said honestly as Rose kicked Septimus off the sofa and sat down next to her best friend.

'You have us, you don't need colourbrain,' Rose said, and Septimus grinned, '_see _I told you it was catchy.'

Victoire chuckled weakly, and said, 'So did you find anything out tonight Rose?'

Rose nodded, 'But that's not important right now.'

'It is,' Victoire argued, 'I want to hear about it, I don't want to think about Teddy.'

'Okay,' Rose said, 'well Uncle Harry and me had a duel and I managed to beat him, but he was going super easy on me. Then after class he told me I should consider being an Auror and I found out the two things I love, DADA and flying, are exactly what he loved when he was younger. He said he would look after Mum so I don't have to stick around the pub, and he also said he'd looked after her since they were 11 years old.'

'So now you're sure _hes_ your Dad?' Septimus asked sarcastically.

Rose smacked him around the head and said, 'Shut up you git, if you must know I've no idea!'

'Well, we had an idea earlier,' Scorpius said as he handed her three chocolate frog cards, 'we thought you might get some hints from your possible Fathers chocolate frog cards.'

'It was their idea, not mine,' Victoire said with a slight smirk.

'I'd never accuse you of something so stupid Vicki, don't worry,' Rose said with an amused glance at the two boys.

'It's a perfectly logical idea,' Septimus argued.

Rose rolled her eyes, 'I'm not going to find anything on their chocolate frog cards,' she said, 'and I can't believe that every single bloody one of my possible Fathers has a chocolate frog card!'

Septimus sniggered, 'No matter what happens you'll have a famous Father.'

'Better than an ex-deatheater,' Scorpius said dryly.

'Or a twat who hates your Mother,' Septimus added.

'Your Mum hates your Dad as much as he hates her,' Scorpius said.

'How they ever ended up doing the deed to make you is astounding,' Rose added.

'I'm clearly a miracle,' Septimus joked making the others snigger.

Despite the events of the day they laughed, and when Rose woke up the follow morning, on the 1st of October, she felt relieved in one sense and stressed in another. She could finally stop thinking about her Fathers for a moment, but that was only because she had a barrage of assignments for all of her subjects and so many essays to write that she barely had time to eat or sleep with all her clubs and Quidditch practice, let alone play detective.

* * *

It was nearly Halloween when Hermione received a letter from Harry. It was the first she had heard from him in a while, and it was dropped through the window as she was shutting up for the night. Leaving her charms at work to sweep and mop the floor Hermione opened the envelope, recognising Harry's messy scrawl in seconds.

She sat down on a barstool and unfolded the thick parchment, it wasn't a particularly long letter, but Harry didn't write often so she was curious as to why he had sent it.

'_Hermione,_

_I hope you're doing okay, Rose said you've been struggling with the upkeep of the Hogs Head. She wasn't trying to rat you out, but she is worried about you, I just wish you'd accept some help. It would make both of us feel better._

_Teaching at Hogwarts this year is an interesting experience, although I don't know why Draco seemed so eager for me to teach, he's been trying to get me to become a bloody lawyer for years now. Ron is here too, in case you didn't know, which is a bit of a laugh. It reminds me of the old days, apart from you aren't here of course. I had a good catch up with Nev the other day too, he seems to be doing well. He and Hannah are still going strong, she's the landlady at the Three Broomsticks which I'm sure you already know. They've got two kids now, Frank is 10 and Alice is 8, apparently they can't wait to go to Hogwarts but I suspect they'll find it very uncool being taught by their Dad. I met them both the other day, they're such sweet kids._

_Speaking of kids, Rose seems to be doing well. I can't get over how much like you she is, her schedule is already packed because like someone else I know, she's doing two N.E.W.T's more than everyone else! To make things even busier for herself she's got Quidditch practice, her Head Girl duties and she's joined the Duelling Club and the Herbology club. I think she's helping Ron coach the first years too, how she finds the time to do it all is amazing, but I don't think she's hiding a timeturner anywhere. She's still doing great, she's getting over 90% in Herbology according to Neville, and on my latest assignment she got 98%. Definitely a Granger._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_P.S: The offer of an injection of cash into the Hogs Head still stands, even if you do insist on taking it as a loan.'_

Hermione rolled her eyes, then froze in horror as she re-read the letter. She gasped and read it a third time just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Rose had joined Duelling club which was supervised by Harry. She had also joined Herbology club which was supervised by Neville. And she was coaching first years with Ron.

'Shit,' Hermione cursed under her breath, running upstairs to the fireplace and throwing some floo powder into it. When the flames turned green she said Ginny's address and walked through into her best friend's living room.

'Hermione!'

Ginny had jumped in fright when her friend walked in so late, and Hermione didn't even apologise, she was too panicked as she began to explain, pacing the room as she did so.

'She knows, Rose knows.'

'Knows what?' Ginny asked in alarm.

'She knows who her Father is!' Hermione said with wide eyes.

'What?' Ginny asked, pulling Hermione onto the sofa next to her, 'What do you mean?'

'Harry just sent me a letter telling me Rose has joined Duelling Club, Herbology Club and is coaching the first years with flying.'

'So?' Ginny asked, not quite catching on. It _was _2am in the morning.

'What do you mean _so_?' Hermione asked frantically.

'How can she know who he is?' Ginny asked, 'I thought you said you didn't know!'

'Well I don't!' Hermione snapped, 'but I lied about the foreign wizard thing…it could be one of three men.'

Ginny's jaw dropped, 'One of three? Hermione _you-_'

Hermione cut her friend off as the redhead smirked, 'I know! It wasn't my best few months alright, I didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to judge me.'

'Does _anyone _know?' Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'Not even the Father?'

'Well there's three of them!' Hermione snapped, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. She looked rather crazed.

'Hang on…' Ginny said as realisation dawned, 'Duelling Club…Harry…Herbology Club…Neville…Flying Coach…Ron.'

Hermione nodded, looking like she might throw up, 'Rose was born in April which means she was conceived sometime in July.'

'And you slept with all of them in one month?' Ginny asked in disbelief.

'Well Ron was most of June and the very beginning of July when the papers caught wind of it,' Hermione said, still pacing, 'and then Neville was mid-July…and Harry was…'

She trailed off, and Ginny stared at her in horror.

'Harry and I didn't break up until the end of November, Hermione,' Ginny said a little coldly.

'I know,' Hermione whispered, trying to avoid her gaze, 'I've never been so sorry in my life Ginny, it wasn't meant to happen but you were gone and we were both so drunk and-'

'And it wasn't uncommon for you two to sleep together when I wasn't around,' Ginny added slightly bitterly, 'I know what went on when Ron was gone during the war.'

'Ginny, it wasn't…' Hermione cut herself off, not knowing what else she could say.

'Hermione, I understand that after the war people were messed up. Do you know why Harry and I broke up?' Ginny asked, still not her usual bubbly self, but not seething with hatred either.

Hermione shook her head, Harry had always been elusive about that one.

'I slept with someone else,' Ginny admitted, 'someone that Harry really didn't like and it caused the biggest argument I have ever had with anyone. But we still managed to stay friends when everything cooled down. It's not so much the fact you slept with him that annoys me, it's the fact neither of you ever told me, it's the fact Rose might be his child and you're keeping that from him!'

'I know, I'm so sorry Ginny,' Hermione said, sitting down again and letting her head fall into her hands, 'But when I found out I was pregnant you and Harry were together, and Neville and Hannah had just started dating! I didn't want to ruin any lives so I vowed to raise Rose alone, so I wouldn't hurt anyone.'

'You're hurting Rose,' Ginny said harshly, 'Fleur heard her and Victoire talking, she wants more than anything for her Father to be at her graduation. You're also hurting her Father, whoever that may be.'

'I don't blame you for hating me Ginny,' Hermione said softly.

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's, 'I don't hate you Hermione, I just don't agree with your decisions. I think Rose has a right to know.'

'Well she probably will soon, if she doesn't already,' Hermione said weakly, 'they're all at Hogwarts this year!'

'Do you think she did that on her own?' Ginny asked in surprise.

'I know she did,' Hermione said, 'Harry and Ron were both recommended by the board of governors, and Harry only took the job because Draco pushed him.'

'Oh,' Ginny realised, 'you think she went through Scorpius?'

'I know it,' Hermione said, 'I knew she was lying to me when I asked if they were dating!'

'Maybe it's not such a bad thing,' Ginny said, 'they seem to be good for each other.'

'Good for each other?' Hermione scoffed, 'he's a Malfoy.'

'He's not his Father,' Ginny said darkly, 'and it's wrong to judge Scorpius based on his Fathers actions.'

She let her head fall into her hands once more as Ginny said, 'Just because Draco broke your heart doesn't mean Scorpius is going to break Rose's.'

'Hopefully that means he won't stand by while she gets tortured then,' Hermione said bitterly as she got to her feet, 'or mess her around when she's at her most vulnerable!'

Ginny blew out a breath of air, 'Hermione, you're one of my best friends, but for Merlin's sake grow the hell up! Do you know how many times hes tried to apologise to you? You always run away, you never listen because you just won't get off your high horse! Bloody hell you sound like my brother!'

'I'm nothing like Ron,' Hermione objected.

'Really? Because right now you sound exactly like him,' Ginny said angrily.

The room was then filled with an awkward silence for what felt like hours.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione muttered, 'I just don't trust Scorpius.'

'You've only met him once,' Ginny said, 'you need to at least give him a chance.'

Hermione nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat, 'I'll…I'll invite him round for dinner during the Christmas holidays.'

Ginny nodded, and Hermione sighed, apologising to her friend once more as she got to her feet. Despite the drama of the night they still hugged as they said goodbye, and Hermione left Ginny's flat feeling guiltier than she had when she left the Hogs Head.

As she lay down in bed that night and shut her eyes, aware she wouldn't get a wink of sleep, Hermione made the decision to go into Hogwarts the following day and talk to Rose about all of this.

* * *

Rose was in the common room doing homework when Professor Zabini walked in and called her over for a private word. At first she thought she was in trouble, until he said, 'Your Mother is waiting for you in the grounds. You've been given permission to go and talk to her.'

Frowning, and feeling quite worried Rose nodded and left the dungeons. Her Mother wouldn't come to Hogwarts unless there was something serious going on, and she began to feel more and more anxious as she walked through the great hall and out of the double oak doors into the darkening grounds.

The moment she saw her Mum Rose froze. She looked furious, and in that moment Rose knew it, her Mum _knew _about her search for her Dad.

'Mum,' Rose said as calmly as she could, 'is everything okay?'

'You tell me,' Hermione said coolly as they walked in the direction of the lake, 'you're the one who's taken on the idea that you have to find out who your Father is all of a sudden.'

'How do you know about that?' Rose asked weakly.

'When I found out you'd joined Duelling Club, Herbology Club and were coaching first years with flying it wasn't hard to work out,' Hermione said simply.

Rose sighed, 'Busted,' she muttered.

'Aren't I good enough for you Rose?' Hermione asked quietly, tears glinting in her eyes, 'I know we didn't have much but I brought you up the best I could, and we had good fun when you were little.'

That made Rose feel guilty, 'We did Mum, and you are good enough,' she said, 'I just feel like a part of me is missing, and I need to find out who my Dad is to fill it.'

'Why can't you just accept your life the way it is?' Hermione asked, 'instead of digging around behind my back?'

'I wouldn't have had to dig for information if you had just told me the truth Mum,' Rose said bitterly, 'and from what I've heard I'm exactly like you, I'm sure you dug into situations you shouldn't have known about in the war, and before that!'

'That was different Rose!' Hermione snapped, 'that was for the good of everyone I loved.'

'And I could love my Dad if you let me know who he is!' Rose exclaimed, 'I'm sorry I went behind your back but you lied to me! You told me he was a foreign wizard!'

'I was protecting you Rose,' Hermione said, 'I only ever wanted you to be happy.'

'And can't you see that the only thing that will make me happy is finding him?'

'Scorpius makes you happy,' Hermione said.

Rose groaned in frustration, 'Oh great, I'm getting a lecture about him as well am I?'

'No,' Hermione said honestly, 'you're getting my blessing. His Father and I clashed, but Scorpius isn't his Father and it's not fair for me to judge him based on his Fathers actions.'

Rose's jaw dropped slightly, and then she closed it and fixed her Mother with a glare, 'You're only saying that because you don't want me to be mad about the fact you lied to me about my Father for years Mum!'

'I'm not,' Hermione objected, 'I just wanted to let you know I was okay with it.'

'Who is it Mum?' Rose asked with narrowed eyes, 'which one is my Dad? Because the way I see it, I've got a lot in common with all of them, but Uncle Harry is my Godfather.'

'Rose I can't help you with this,' Hermione said honestly, 'I have no idea which one is your Father. Harry is only your Godfather because he's my best friend.'

'Well can't we find out?' Rose snapped, 'can't we just do a charm?'

'No, because a charm for such a thing does not exist. We would have to go to St. Mungo's with all three of them, and it would take months to get the results in any case,' Hermione explained.

'Then let's do that!' Rose said angrily, 'because you might not want me to, but _I _want to know him, Mum!'

'And what do you want me to do Rose? Tell all three of them that they _might _be your Father?! Neville has two children and a wife, do you think it's fair to do that to him?' Hermione asked in a low, angry whisper.

'It's not my fault you slept with so many men after the war!' Rose shouted, 'but I seem to be the one who has to deal with it!'

She turned and stormed away, ignoring her Mother calling her name after her.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: Dun, dun dun! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**_


	5. An Evening of Revelations

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter 5 – An Evening of Revelations**

When the door to Harry's office was forced open after lights out, he knew it could only be one of a few people. After all, the locking charms on the door were too complex for any student, as talented as some of them were.

The moment he looked up at Hermione's tear stained face he panicked, 'Hermione! What's wrong?'

'Rose hates me,' Hermione said pitifully as she sat down heavily on the sofa in the corner of the room.

'She's a teenager, isn't that what they do?' Harry asked, trying to cheer her up, 'rebel?'

'I didn't,' Hermione said weakly.

'So running off and abandoning your last year of school wasn't rebelling?' Harry asked teasingly.

Hermione shot him a glare, 'It was different when we were young Harry, we lived in a war zone.'

'I know, I know,' Harry said gently, 'so what did you and Rose fight about this time?'

'She's trying to dig up something from the past that I didn't want her digging up,' Hermione said glumly, 'and I can't help her, and she blames me.'

'She's trying to find her Dad, isn't she?' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, 'I figured out what she was up to, and when I talked to her all I got was a load of abuse.'

'You genuinely don't know who he is?' Harry asked.

Hermione had to keep up the lie she had created, so she nodded.

'You didn't even catch his name?'

'Something foreign,' Hermione sighed, 'I was so bloody drunk Harry.'

'Yeah, you always were a lightweight,' Harry joked.

'Not helping, Harry,' Hermione said weakly.

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly, 'you can't even get St. Mungo's to do a DNA test, can you? You'd need a sample from her Father.'

Hermione nodded again and Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry Hermione.'

'Why are you sorry?' Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, 'I just wish I could help.'

There was silence for a moment and then Harry said, 'Hermione…I know I asked you when she was little and you said no, but are sure Rose isn't-'

'I'm sure,' Hermione said, lying through her teeth of course.

'Okay,' Harry said, accepting the answer as the truth and not questioning Hermione, 'I need to talk to you about Rose.'

'Is she doing okay?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Fine, but she has this notion in her head that after Hogwarts she'll just stick around the Hogs Head and help you run it,' Harry said, 'and I know you don't want that, and Rose has bigger dreams, and so much she could do with her talents.'

'Of course I don't want her hanging around that dump,' Hermione said, 'I hate the thought of it, I want her to go out and enjoy her life.'

'She's considering Auror training, or trying out for the Holyhead Harpies,' Harry said, 'and I don't want her to lose her chance because she feels she has to stay and help you.'

'Merlin, sometimes I don't believe she's my daughter. The two most dangerous jobs are the ones she wants to do,' Hermione said with a sigh, 'I've no idea where she gets that from…' she trailed off, knowing that Harry was thinking the same thing.

'Her Father,' he said simply.

'She doesn't have your eyes Harry,' Hermione said.

'That's not-'

'Yes it is,' Hermione said, 'she's got strong magic, if she was yours she'd have your eyes and you know that.'

Harry nodded, and the air felt awkward again.

'If you're still offering it, I'll accept your help with the Hogs Head,' Hermione said quietly, 'I don't want to hold Rose back because of my own pride.'

Harry smiled at her, 'I was hoping you'd say that. I can help you refurbish the whole place Hermione, the pub, the flat upstairs, everything! I can even help you promote it to bring more people in.'

Hermione smiled at his eagerness and shuffled along the sofa to hug him, 'Thanks Harry,' she murmured into his chest.

* * *

'I hate her!'

'You don't _hate _her, she's your Mum!'

'I don't care Vicki!' Rose said as she paced the empty common room, 'I hate her!'

'What the hell happened out there?' Scorpius asked as he gripped Rose by the shoulders and sat her down.

'She knows about my search for my Dad, she found out I was doing all the clubs and figured it out,' Rose said bitterly.

'And she didn't tell you who he is?' Septimus asked.

'She doesn't know which one he is, or at least so she says,' Rose said.

Septimus whistled with excitement and got slapped by Victoire.

'But it is one of those three,' Victoire said, 'so at least something good came of it.'

Rose groaned in frustration, 'I don't understand why she can't see why it's important to me! She treats it like it's not a big deal but it's my Dad and I want to know him!'

'She probably feels really bad about it when you're not there to see it Rose,' Scorpius said, 'parents try to be strong to protect their kids. She's not telling you because she wants to protect you.'

'Not me, the possible Fathers,' Rose spat, 'she doesn't want to ruin their lives by announcing I exist to them all of a sudden!'

'Don't be silly Rose, you've always existed to them,' Victoire said.

'But isn't it weird that none of them are suspicious? Did they all just buy your Mums foreign wizard story?' Septimus asked.

Rose shrugged, 'I don't know, they must have I guess.'

'They probably didn't expect your Mum to be lying to them,' Victoire said, 'I mean she was friends with all three for years.'

'That's true,' Scorpius said.

'She said she gives us her blessing,' Rose added, slightly calmer now, 'she promised to stop judging you on your Fathers actions.'

'She said that?' Scorpius asked in surprise.

'Probably just sucking up to you after telling you she didn't know who your Dad is,' Septimus said bluntly.

'Septimus!' Victoire hissed, hitting him again.

Rose shook her head, 'He's right, that's exactly what I said to her, before telling her she had shagged too many men…'

'You said that?' Victoire and Septimus asked in unison, one in horror and the other in amusement.

'Of course she did,' Scorpius said, 'you're fiery Rosy, that's one of the things I love about you.'

Rose sighed, 'I can't believe the amount of mess this search has created.'

'Try not to worry about,' Scorpius said as he held her tightly, 'it's Halloween tomorrow, think about that.

* * *

Halloween was an ordinary Monday. It started with Double Herbology where Professor. Longbottom talked to her for the whole 2 hours about how the mandrakes they had planted at Herbology Club were coming along. In their quick break Rose was glum and silent which she knew Scorpius, Victoire and Septimus noticed, but they didn't say anything. In her free period Rose angrily penned a letter to her grandparents about her Mother and her frustrating attitude to Rose's search for her Father. She then had Charms in which she batted away her friend's questions of 'are you okay?' and telling her to calm down and enjoy the feast later. At lunch she barely touched her food and noticed her Uncle Harry shooting her anxious looks when he thought she wasn't looking. She had another free period after lunch in which she hid in her favourite broom cupboard in the dungeons and had a nap before going to double Arithmancy. It was a nice break from her friend's incessant questions since they didn't take the class. The bell rang, and then everyone began to make their way down to the Halloween feast.

Rose literally couldn't care less as she walked into the hall which was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns and bats. She sat down heavily next to Victoire and said, 'Halloween sucks.'

'I love Halloween,' Victoire objected.

Rose snorted, 'You love the night where we essentially celebrate dark magic?'

'It doesn't celebrate dark magic,' Victoire began to say, getting cut off by Scorpius, 'So bringing dead souls back into the world for one night isn't dark magic?'

'You do know who essentially invented Halloween, don't you Vicki?' Septimus asked her.

'No, who?' Victoire asked.

'Salazar Slytherin!' Rose, Scorpius and Septimus echoed.

'Really?' Victoire asked in surprise.

Rose actually managed to chuckle at that, 'Yeah, don't you listen in History of Magic?'

'Does _anyone _listen in that class?' Victoire asked sarcastically.

'Apart from Rose, I doubt it,' Scorpius said fondly.

'At least the food is good though,' Septimus said, eating cake before anything savoury.

Victoire rolled her eyes, 'Your Mother must deplore you Sept.'

'Oh she does,' Septimus said, 'apparently I'm too much like my Father. Not surprising really consider I share his DNA thanks to her.'

'I'm impressed she didn't dump you in an orphanage and run off,' Scorpius chortled, 'she's obviously got amazing self-control.'

'Doubt it,' Septimus said in amusement, 'she could hardly disown your Mum for running off and then do the same. My existence is because of her honour,' he joked.

'Don't slag off your Mother,' a familiar voice said, 'you never know when she might be behind you.'

Septimus's eyes widened, as Scorpius, Rose and Victoire fell about the place laughing. He turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her shoulders and a raised eyebrow.

'Mother,' Septimus said calmly, 'what are you doing here?'

'It's Halloween Septimus, your scumbag Fathers birthday. He wonders why he hasn't received his present yet,' Daphne said.

'Shit,' Septimus muttered, getting chastised by his Mother who motioned for him to follow her, 'we're buying him a present, come on.'

'Why do you always insist on me giving him a present?' Septimus moaned as she led him away, 'you never do!'

'I'm only the Mother of his child, I don't have too. He's _your _Father, so you do,' Daphne said matter of factly.

'But Mother, it's not my fault you got drunk and screwed the asshole you hated for 7 years!' Septimus objected as his Mother grabbed him by the ear and pulled him from the great hall to the laughter of most of the Slytherin table.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius were 'hiding' in a broom closet when the sound of footsteps and voices made them stop what they were doing, which was hiding of course. They held their breath as the footsteps got closer.

'Are you going to head home so soon?'

'I only came for a quick chat,' Rose had to try very hard not to gasp. That was her Mum's voice, and the first voice was her Uncle Harrys.

'I…I could use the company Hermione,' Harry said, 'you know I hate Halloween, it being the anniversary of their death.'

'I know Harry,' Hermione said gently, 'I just don't want to…complicate…things.'

'We won't, just one drink in my office, I swear,' Harry said, 'nothing like what happened in that tent during the war.'

Hermione hummed, and Harry said, 'that's why I know she can't be my daughter by the way, the timing isn't right.'

'And I've already told you, hes a foreign wizard.'

'I know, I've heard it a million times,' Harry said, sighing heavily.

There was a pause in which Rose and Scorpius looked at each other in shock then Hermione said, 'Okay, but I'm holding you to that one drink deal.'

There was a quiet, 'thanks' and the footsteps faded away again.

'So they slept together on more than one occasion,' Scorpius whispered, adjusting his tie.

'It seems more and more likely hes my Dad,' Rose whispered in shock, 'but he doesn't think the timings right.'

'He's probably just forgetting about the time in July,' Scorpius said, 'and he is your Godfather. But your Mother is still lying to him about the foreign wizard thing.'

'I feel like he needs to know the truth,' Rose whispered.

'But you don't feel like you can tell him without making your Mother feel like you've betrayed her,' Scorpius said.

Rose just nodded, deep in thought and still slightly shocked after what they had just heard.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Ron and Neville decided to get together for a catch-up. Draco was invited too, he worked with Harry, and Neville as he was on the board of governors. He and Ron still didn't get on particularly well, but that didn't stop him from showing up anyway. Harry's office was the largest and he had the best supply of firewhiskey so they had decided to meet there on Friday night for a good old fashioned poker night.

'So who have you got your bets on to win the Quidditch World Cup?' Ron asked as they all held their cards in one hand and their drinks in the other.

'Bulgaria don't have a shot since they lost Krum,' Draco said, 'my bets are on France.'

'France are terrible Draco!' Harry said in amusement, 'you're only routing for them because half your family are from France.'

'Not really,' Draco said, 'I'm descended from French kings however.'

Neville rolled his eyes, 'I think India have a shot this year, they've been on the up for the last 5 years.'

'Good shout Nev,' Ron said with a nod, 'I think you might be onto something with that. What do you reckon Harry?'

'I dunno, England might be okay this season. Ever since Wood joined they've been improving, I reckon they'll at least make the semis,' Harry said.

'Maybe,' Ron said.

'They are notorious for getting crap when the pressure is on,' Neville pointed out.

'And they don't have the best tactics compared to some other teams this year,' Draco added.

The talk went from Quidditch to work, which in the case of three of them involved classes.

'I had a mock duel sometime last month with Rose,' Harry told the others, 'you know Hermione's daughter? And well…I _was _going a little bit easy on her, but all the same she knocked me down, she's good. And when I say good, I mean Auror training standards good.'

'That's surprising,' Neville said, 'Hermione was always more logical than physical.'

'Have you ever violently duelled that woman?' Draco asked, 'Harry will confirm that I'm a good dueller and I feared for my life duelling her.'

Harry nodded, 'She's great, easily Auror quality. Hermione just doesn't like to duel, or fight. She prefers the quiet life.'

'I always thought she'd be great in the Ministry,' Ron said, 'protecting house elves or something.'

Neville chuckled, 'Yeah, I was sure she'd make Head of the Department before she hit 30.'

'Why didn't she ever go for it?' Ron asked.

'Because she had Rose, I expect,' Draco said, 'I don't know her reasons, but I know that when I found out about Astoria being pregnant with Scorp I dropped any ambitions I had of being a renowned experimental potions brewer and took a job in something safe and reliable, so I could always be around for him.'

'Well, being a lawyer is definitely reliable,' Harry said in amusement, 'if very boring, but your right. Hermione had a job interview with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures a week after she found out she was pregnant with Rose. She didn't go in the end, and the Hogs Head was her escape, combining her work place with her home so she could be around for Rose.'

'It's such a waste,' Ron said, 'Mum would have always looked after Rose if Hermione had wanted to go to work. Hermione's practically family, and she was looking after Victoire anyway.'

'I think she felt guilty,' Harry admitted, 'because Rose was an accident, she felt she had to make sure she raised her right. She was only 18 years old after all.'

'Astoria was only a year younger,' Draco said, 'and look at the difference that made. I've not seen her since she was discharged from St. Mungo's after Scorp was born.'

'I suppose it's almost inevitable,' Neville said, 'baby booms after wars, people just aren't as careful as they normally are.'

'That's exactly why,' Draco said, 'too much alcohol and a sense you've defied death and are therefore invincible.'

'I'm surprised only one out of the four us ended up with a kid that young,' Ron remarked in amusement, 'what about you Harry, got any illegitimate kids out there?'

Harry chuckled, 'Not that I'm aware of, but then again I didn't set out on a mission to screw half the female race like you did Ron.'

Ron told him bluntly to fuck off, making the others snigger, and then asked Neville if he had any illegitimate love children.

Neville chortled, 'Only the two legitimate ones.'

'I doubt you got any post-war action Longbottom,' Draco joked.

Neville smirked, 'Oh there were a couple of people.'

'Really?' Draco asked.

'He cut off a giant snakes head with the sword of Gryffindor!' Harry exclaimed, 'that would get anyone laid.'

'That's a good point Harry,' Ron said as he chuckled, and Neville's cheeks flushed slightly.

As they played out their hands, and stopped laughing Neville asked, 'when did Hermione have that interview Harry? I reckon Hannah went for the same one, small world.'

'Merlin, Rose was born in April so it was probably about September she realised she was pregnant,' Harry said, 'it was a summer romance with a foreign wizard apparently.'

Neville frowned, and Draco asked, 'You okay, Longbottom?'

'Yeah, fine,' Neville said with a wave of his hand as he sipped his drink, still not looking quite right.

'Speaking of illegitimate children,' Harry said in amusement, not noticing Neville's discomfort, 'Victoire did the strangest thing, she asked me about my green eyes, she was trying to figure out something about genetics and whether my kids will have green eyes or not, for a moment I thought she thought I was her Dad.'

'That would be incredibly awkward,' Ron remarked.

'Well I told her that the only time there was ever anything between Fleur and I was when I was 14, and it was one-sided,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'but it was a bit odd.'

'Your eyes are genetic then?' Draco asked with interest.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, any magical child I have should have them, and they're brighter depending on the magical power.'

'Interesting,' Draco said, 'the grey eyes in my family are the same. It's a trait that only exists in very old, very pure families. Your Mother must have originally come from one of the great lines before they started mixing with Muggles in the 15th century.'

'You still sound like a prejudiced git sometimes Malfoy,' Ron pointed out.

'Or a historian,' Harry said, 'take your pick.'

Draco chuckled, 'I prefer historian, considering my son is dating the daughter of a Muggle-born, which I am okay with, I doubt I'm as prejudiced as I once was.'

'That's a very good point,' Harry remarked.

'So are there any kids with green eyes running about?' Ron asked in amusement, 'they'd be…about Rose's age if it was a post-war fling.'

'There are no kids with green eyes running about,' Harry said, almost in disappointment.

'Well you never know,' Draco said, 'there might be, they might just have glamour charms on.'

Harry's eyes widened, but nobody but Draco seemed to notice as he glossed over those words and changed the subject. Somehow they still ended up talking about Hermione, and Rose, and kids, however.

'She's not much like Hermione, Rose, is she?' Ron asked, 'I mean I don't know her as well as you Harry but Hermione never liked flying much. But Rose seems to love it, and she's great as well, better than you were.'

'That's probably just because I took her out flying a lot when she was a kid,' Harry said, 'which Hermione hated of course.'

'She's like Hermione in some respects,' Neville said, 'I mean, have you seen her timetable? It's packed, she's taking two N.E.W.T's more than she needs to and she's in countless clubs.'

'She loves DADA,' Harry commented, 'and that was Hermione's least favourite class.'

'Let me guess, was that also your influence?' Draco asked in amusement.

Harry chuckled slightly, 'Probably,' he admitted.

'You seem to have a lot of influence over her,' Ron said, 'I mean, you're around a lot for her. She says she doesn't have a Father, but you pretty much are her Father.'

'Well,' Harry said, 'I'm her Godfather. It's sort of my job, I've been around as much for her as I am for Teddy.'

Ron shrugged, 'I guess I should have made more of an effort to be around when she was little, you two seem to know her quite well.'

'You didn't have the time Ron,' Neville said, 'and Hermione managed fine anyway.'

'I know,' Ron said, 'I guess I just think that if things had gone differently between Hermione and I, she could have been my daughter.'

His eyes widened just a fraction, and Draco moved the conversation on, they didn't talk about Hermione or Rose again that night.

* * *

'Luna? Luna!'

Neville's knuckles hurt as he rapped them on the front door of a little white cottage in a country lane off of Hogsmeade, 'Rolf!'

The door swung open, revealing a confused Rolf Scamander standing in the doorway. He was wearing sweatpants, his long dark hair was out of its usual ponytail, and his blue eyes were dull and bloodshot. He had obviously just gotten out of bed, it was well past midnight after all.

'Neville,' he mumbled, 'is everything alright mate?'

'Not really,' Neville said, probably looking a little crazed, 'I…I need to talk to Luna.'

'She's just woken up, she'll be down soon,' Rolf said as he moved back from the door and allowed Neville to walk in.

'I'm sorry for coming by so late,' Neville said apologetically, 'I hope I didn't disturb you too much.'

'Don't worry about it,' Rolf said with a tired smile, 'Lorcan hasn't been well so we've not slept much anyway.'

Neville nodded, 'I wouldn't come by so late if it wasn't important, Rolf.'

'I know you wouldn't mate,' Rolf said, 'is everything alright with Hannah?'

'Yeah, fine, well it is for the moment,' Neville said with a deep sigh.

Rolf frowned, but didn't push anymore as Luna walked into the room wearing a bright pink dressing gown. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, and she looked tired too.

'Neville,' she said quietly, 'what brings you round so late?'

Neville glanced between her and Rolf and Luna smiled weakly, 'Go back to bed sweetie, I'll be up soon.'

'You sure?' Rolf asked.

Luna nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips, 'Lorcan will be awake soon anyway, and it's my turn.'

With a nod Rolf left the living room and padded up the stairs. Luna sat down on the sofa, and motioned silently for Neville to do the same thing.

'I think I might…You know Rose, Hermione's daughter?'

Luna nodded.

'I think I'm her Father, Luna,' Neville said weakly.

Despite how tired she seemed, Luna didn't seem at all fazed by these words, 'Well it is a possibility.'

'Wh…what?' Neville asked.

Luna cocked her head, smiling slightly, 'Well you two slept together…in July, and Rose was born in April, so by the facts it is distinctly possible.'

'But Hermione always said it was a foreign wizard,' Neville said weakly, 'and how did you know I slept with her?'

Luna kept that strange, secretive smile on her face, 'Believe it or not Neville, we are friends.'

Neville couldn't help but smile slightly at how sneaky Luna could be at times, 'What do I do? What if she is my daughter? Then I need to tell Hannah, and the kids, and-'

Luna placed a hand on his arm, 'And you did not begin dating Hannah until after you slept with Hermione, and in that situation, Hannah would understand.'

'Do you think I should talk to Rose? Or should I talk to Hermione?' Neville asked, a little calmer now.

'I don't think that would be very wise Neville,' Luna commented, 'Hermione from what I can remember was not very discreet at that time and Rose's Father could be any number of people. I suggest you stay out of things unless Rose asks you about it.'

Neville nodded, 'Right okay, right.'

Before anymore could be said there was a call of, 'Mummy!' from upstairs, and Neville got to his feet, 'I'm sorry Luna, I'll let you get back to Lorcan. I shouldn't have come around so late.'

'You're always welcome here Neville,' Luna said, hugging him as they walked along the hall.

'Thanks,' Neville said genuinely as he kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye, walking out into the cold winter night. As he walked up the path he thought over Luna's words, about staying quiet and not mentioning anything to Rose. Halfway through Hogsmeade he muttered to himself, 'Screw that, if there's even a miniscule chance she's my daughter I'm finding out.'

* * *

Ginny Weasley was asleep in her bed when an almighty crash from her living room woke her up with a jolt. Throwing on her dressing gown, and grabbing her wand Ginny crept through the darkness into the room where a figure was lying on the floor, covered in ash.

'Reveal yourself!' she shouted, her wand trained on the figure.

It jumped up and squealed, 'Ginny! It's your brother!'

'Ron!' Ginny hissed, 'you scared the shit out of me!'

'It's not my fault you're so bloody paranoid,' Ron muttered, 'can you please stop pointing that thing at me?'

'Right, sorry,' Ginny said, lowering her wand as Ron dusted the ash off of himself and sat down heavily on her sofa.

'What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?' Ginny asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'I think I might have a daughter,' Ron said weakly.

'Well, considering how many flings you had after the war, I'm not surprised,' Ginny remarked sarcastically.

'This is serious Gin, I think Hermione's daughter Rose…I think she might be mine,' Ron said.

'Whats brought this on?' Ginny asked with a frown as she sat down next to him.

'Just talking with some friends, I realised that the timing works. Rose was born in April, and Hermione and I broke things off at the start of July,' Ron said, his eyes slightly panicked.

'Well, I suppose it's possible,' Ginny said, 'but what about the foreign wizard thing Hermione sticks by?'

'What if she's lying because she didn't want me to find out?' Ron asked.

'And what if it's the truth?' Ginny countered, she hated lying, especially to her brother.

'I suppose,' Ron said, almost sadly.

'Whats going on Ron?' Ginny asked, 'you've never wanted any commitment. That was half the reason you choose to be a Quidditch player, so you could have flings not relationships.'

'I know,' Ron said quietly, 'but now that I'm getting older…everyone has kids, and…' he trailed off.

'Ron, you've been away a long time, and not around much,' Ginny said, 'Hermione won't take it very well if you try and force your way into her and her daughter's life.'

'And what if that daughter is mine?' Ron asked hotly, 'then I have a right to be in her life!'

'And if she's not then you jeopardise your relationship with Hermione,' Ginny pointed out with a yawn.

'What relationship?' Ron asked bitterly, 'Hermione and I haven't had a relationship past awkward since we broke up.'

'Well you were kind of an asshole about it,' Ginny said.

'Ginny, that's not helping.'

'You didn't _ask _me to help,' Ginny said.

'Well I'm asking you now,' Ron said a little desperately, 'what do I do?'

'Whatever you feel is right, in your heart,' Ginny replied.

* * *

As Harry cleared up his office for the night, only one person remained to give him a helping hand, Draco. They didn't talk much as they tidied up, but when the office had been restored to its ordinary self, Draco sat down in the chair opposite Harry's desk and said, 'Whats up?'

Harry sighed, leaning against his desk, 'I've been wondering for a while…and now I think…I think Hermione is keeping something from me.'

'About Rose?'

'How did you know?' Harry asked.

Draco smirked, 'You've been looking uncomfortable ever since it was brought up.'

'I think I'm her Father, Draco…the timing makes perfect sense, Hermione and I slept together at the end of July and Rose was born in April,' Harry said, 'but Hermione has always stood by this bloody foreign wizard story!'

'Have you ever thought there might be a reason she wants to keep it from you?' Draco asked.

'What? Why would there be a reason?' Harry asked helplessly.

'Maybe you wouldn't like who the Father is, or maybe she genuinely doesn't know but thinks you're a possibility,' Draco said reasonably.

Harry sighed, 'She wasn't herself that summer. Do you really think she doesn't know who Rose's Father is?'

'I think if she knew, you would know about it by now, whether you were the Father or not,' Draco said calmly.

'Well if there's even a chance that I am, I need to know, for Rose's sake, and my own,' Harry said weakly.

'So what are you going to do about it?' Draco asked, leaning back in his chair.

'You're enjoying this a little bit, aren't you?' Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

'What would possibly give you that idea Potter?'

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Harry said half-heartedly.

Draco chuckled, 'In all seriousness, what _are _you going to do about it?'

'I have no idea, talking to Hermione about it in the past hasn't ended well,' Harry said with a sigh.

'Why not talk to Rose? She's desperate to find out who her Father is,' Draco said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, 'How do you know that? Hang on…you convinced me to take this job, and you're the head of the board of governors...'

Draco smirked, 'I may have had something to do with your appointment, and Weasley's.'

'Rose has you wrapped around her little finger too, huh?'

'No, but she does have Scorpius wrapped around it,' Draco said in amusement, 'and I spoil my son far more than I ought to.'

Harry shook his head, 'That girl is far too resourceful.'

'Rather like you, and Granger,' Draco said cryptically.

'Do you think she's my daughter?' Harry asked.

'I think there are a few men who could be Rose's Father, but for both of your sakes, I hope it's you,' Draco said sincerely.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hoped you liked this latest installment guys! Who do you think the Father is then? I wanna hear your guesses! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Wait 17 Years for a Dad, Get 3 at Once

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter 6 – Wait 17 Years for a Dad, Get 3 at Once**

The night after Harry, Neville and Ron's realisations, was the 5th of November, Bonfire Night. For the last few years at Hogwarts, certainly as long as Rose had been there, it had been the occasion for a large party. It was all outside in the freezing cold, which added to the fun of it and there were fireworks as well as a huge bonfire. Someone always managed to smuggle in some butterbeer, and occasionally some firewhiskey too, normally Scorpius and Septimus.

Rose put her worries aside for that night, because it was one of her favourites, topped only by Christmas and she didn't want to ruin her last Hogwarts Bonfire Night by being miserable. She chatted to Victoire, Septimus and Scorpius as they walked through the school towards the grounds with the rest of the school. Her hand was in Scorpius's and she didn't have a care in the world as they walked out into the cold grounds where the bonfire was already burning.

'I always thought Bonfire Night was a Muggle celebration,' Victoire said, shivering slightly and pulling her cloak tighter.

'Really Vicki?' Scorpius asked in disbelief.

'Even I know the history behind it, and I really don't listen in History of Magic,' Septimus said.

'Oh shut up,' Victoire said, 'so what _is _the story behind it?'

'A wizard called Guy Fawkes was plotting with 12 Purebloods, each a representative of one of the great Pureblood families of the time,' Rose said, 'the plot was to destroy the Muggle monarchy.'

'James VI (of Scotland) and I (of England), was the King at the time,' Scorpius added, 'and he hated witchcraft, that was when our kind started to go into hiding, instead of living amongst Muggles.'

'So it was a rebellion basically,' Septimus said, 'against the Muggle King and the amount of our kind he was killing.'

'But it failed, and they were all burned at the stake for witchcraft,' Rose said, 'so every year since, wizards all over the country lit bonfires with a figure of the king atop and burned him, as revenge. The Muggles do something similar, but they burn Guy Fawkes.'

'Merlin, our relationship with Muggles is screwed up,' Victoire said, making the others chuckle.

'That's enough history for one night,' Septimus said with a grin, 'I'll go fetch the butterbeer we hid this morning.'

Scorpius shared his grin, and they darted off into the crowd of students and staff members.

The boys soon came back with butterbeer for all of them, and as they wandered around the grounds talking and sipping from their bottles. Rose smiled to herself, she wasn't sure why she was so desperate to find her Father. She had amazing friends, and a fantastic Mother who had done all she could to raise her well. Despite the many arguments they had, she loved her. What did she need a Father for?

'Rose! Rose, can I talk to you?'

Rose frowned as she turned and saw Professor Longbottom standing behind her, 'Uh, okay,' she said, moving away from her friends and the crowd to the edge of the lake.

'Have I done something wrong, Professor Longbottom?' she asked.

'I know what you've been searching for Rose,' he said, something glimmering in his eyes, 'and I think I'm it.'

Rose's eyes widened, 'I…What…Professor-'

'It's okay,' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'I understand, this is a big deal. Come and talk to me tomorrow morning, okay?'

Before Rose could answer he walked away, and she made her way back towards her waiting friends.

'What happened?' Scorpius asked, anxious the moment he saw Rose's pale face.

'He just…he just told me that he's my Father,' Rose said weakly.

'What? He did?' Victoire asked.

Rose nodded, 'Yeah,' she said, still completely shocked and a little bewildered.

'Wow,' Septimus said, and Scorpius nodded, putting his arm around Rose's shoulders.

'Rose!'

Rose turned around and saw Ron walking towards her.

'What the hell is going on?' Scorpius asked in a whisper.

'I have no idea,' Rose said as she walked towards the man, 'Mr. Weasley?'

'Rose, I've figured it out,' Ron said, 'why you got Scorpius's Father to recommend me as Flying Coach.'

Rose swallowed, 'I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I just-'

'Don't be sorry!' Ron said, 'it's fantastic, I just wish I had known earlier!'

'Known what?' Rose asked.

'That I'm your Father, of course!' Ron exclaimed.

'What?' Rose asked sharply.

Ron grinned, 'Come and talk to me tomorrow Rose,' he said, 'we can get to know each other better.'

He was already walking away before Rose could say anymore, and this time Scorpius came to her as she stood frozen to the spot.

'Rose, you look like you're going to faint, whats going on?' he asked.

'He just told me that he was my Father,' Rose said, 'but he and Professor Longbottom can't both be my Father!'

Scorpius pulled her into a hug, 'You're right, but they obviously both have reason to believe that they are,' he said gently, but there was something else in his voice as it hitched in his throat, 'I should never have helped you do this Rose, I was rash and stupid thinking it was all a big adventure. It's only ended in you getting hurt, I never wanted that.'

'Don't be stupid Scorp,' Rose said, pulling back from the hug, 'maybe it hurts, but it will be worth it if I find out who he is.'

'What if it is Professor Longbottom?' Scorpius asked quietly, 'I've not said anything before Rose…but he's got a wife and two little kids. How's that going to affect them, an older sibling coming into their life?'

Rose's eyes got slightly watery, 'Merlin, I'm so selfish, aren't I?'

'No, you want to know who your Father is, and you have a right to that,' Scorpius said, 'everyone should know who both their parents are, and in an ideal world everyone should personally know them both.'

'But this isn't an ideal world,' Rose whispered, 'and if Professor Longbottom is my Father it would be better if I didn't know him. Wouldn't it?'

'I'm afraid so,' Scorpius said quietly, pulling Rose in again for a hug.

'You're right Scorpius, there are other things more important than me here,' Rose said, 'and knowing who my Father is will be enough, I hope.'

Before anymore could be said the fireworks began to go off, designed especially for the occasion by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The display was different each year, and always more impressive than the last. Rose stood with Scorpius, who had his arm around her shoulder, and watched them light up the sky telling the story of Guy Fawkes in pictures of his face, of his companions, then of the building they tried to destroy. It finished with a firework landing on top of the bonfire, causing it to surge and in the flames the face of King James VI appeared.

'Wow, George Weasley is a genius,' Scorpius muttered.

'That was the best yet!' Rose exclaimed.

'It was rather impressive,' a new voice said.

Rose smiled, 'Oh, hey Uncle Harry,' she said, thinking nothing of his presence.

'Is your Mum here tonight Rose?' Harry asked.

'Uh, probably,' Rose said, 'but I haven't seen her yet, sorry.'

Harry shook his head, 'That's okay. Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Privately?'

'No, no, Scorpius can stay if he likes,' Harry said.

Rose nodded, and Scorpius tightened his grip around her shoulders.

'I've wondered for years Rose, as I've seen you grow up,' Harry said, 'if I was possibly your Father, but your Mum always said I wasn't,' he frowned, 'but now that you're older…I see many likenesses and I really believe that I could be, your Father that is.'

'Oh, Merlin,' Rose sighed.

'I know,' Harry said, 'it's a lot to take in, but think about it alright? Come to my office tomorrow and we'll talk properly over a cup of tea.'

'Uncle Harry, I-'

'I have to go Rose, I have to find your Mum,' Harry said, rushing off without another word.

With a groan Rose let her head fall onto Scorpius's chest, 'why is this happening?' she asked.

'Whats going on?' Septimus's voice asked.

'Yeah, are you alright Rose?' Victoire asked as they appeared behind Rose and Scorpius.

'Weasley, and Harry have both just told her they're her Father,' Scorpius said.

Victoire's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, Septimus snorted, 'You wait 17 years for a Father and then three all come along at once.'

'Shut up you idiot,' Victoire hissed, smacking him on the head.

Rose laughed, although she was half-laughing, and half-crying. Scorpius shot his best friend a glare and hugged Rose tighter. But very quickly she pulled up, 'I need to go.'

'Go where?' Victoire asked.

'To find my Mother!' Rose shouted as she disappeared into the dense crowd.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting by the black lake when Rose rushed over to her and literally threw herself into her Mums arms.

'Rose!' Hermione exclaimed, 'what's wrong?'

'I didn't know which one was my Dad, and so I got them all here to try and find out,' Rose sobbed, 'but then they all came up to me tonight saying they were my Dad, but Mum I've no idea which one is, and I've messed everything up!'

'Rose, calm down,' Hermione said gently, stroking her daughter's hair, 'I won't say I told you so.'

'But you always say I told you,' Rose sobbed.

'Right now, I don't think it will help anything sweetheart,' Hermione said.

'Mum, how can you not know?' Rose asked, looking up at her Mum with a tearstained face.

Hermione sighed, 'Because all babies are born with blue eyes Rose, and I put a glamour charm on you before your eyes changed colour. They might have stayed blue, or gone another colour… but I made them brown, like mine.'

'I'm under a glamour charm?' Rose asked weakly.

'Only your eyes,' Hermione said, 'but Rose, you must understand, I did it because I didn't want to hurt anyone, or break up any relationships, or engagements.'

'I understand Mum,' Rose said, 'and when I find out I won't necessarily go to my Dad, I swear. If its Professor Longbottom I won't, I don't want to ruin what he has with his wife, or upset his children.'

Hermione smiled slightly, 'That's very mature of you.'

Rose shrugged, 'You can thank Scorpius, he was the one who knocked some sense into me.'

'He's good for you, I mean that,' Hermione said gently.

'Can you remove the glamour charm, Mum?' Rose practically begged, 'please?'

Hermione nodded, looking pale and nervous, she held her wand in a shaking hand and Rose held her wrist gently to stabilise it, 'I'm sorry that I'm making you do this Mum.'

'No, don't apologise,' Hermione said, 'you deserve to know.'

There was silence as she performed the counter curse to the charm and then as she looked at Rose her eyes widened, and she slapped her hand against her mouth, 'Oh my…'

'Mum! Mum! What is it?' Rose asked anxiously.

Wordlessly Hermione conjured a mirror and handed it to Rose. Her hand shook as she raised it to look at her face, and this time her Mum placed a hand on her daughters wrist to stabilise it.

Rose's breath caught in her throat when she saw her reflection. She looked exactly the same, only her eyes were different, but somehow it seemed to change her entire face.

They were bright emerald green.

'Mum…did you know?' Rose asked, her voice shaking.

'No,' Hermione whispered as tears fell from her eyes, 'but Merlin Rose, I'm so…so glad that it's him.'

'Me too,' Rose said quietly, 'it kinds of makes sense…he's always kind of been my Dad anyway, he was the one who took me to Quidditch games, and fixed my broken bones when I had accidents. He was the one who used to make you laugh on your bad days, and he always spent every Christmas with us.'

Hermione's eyes were watery as she nodded, 'He's been more than your Godfather since you were tiny Rose,' she said.

Her Mums tears cracked her, and she rushed into her arms again. They held each other tight, both relieved about the end of something they had both been worried about for so long.

'I'm so glad it wasn't Professor Longbottom, I didn't want to mess up his family,' Rose said as she pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears, 'and no offence to Mr. Weasley, I know I like Quidditch but hes _obsessed _with it.'

For some unknown reason this made them both burst out laughing the moment they made eye contact and Rose couldn't remember the last time she and her Mum had laughed like that. If she could conjure a patronus, this was the memory that would do it for her.

'Should I tell him, or would you like too?' Hermione asked, once they had calmed down enough to speak.

'I will,' Rose said, 'if that's okay.'

'It's perfectly okay, but I'll talk to him after,' Hermione said, 'don't expect this to play out nicely, he'll be very angry with me for keeping this from him.'

'I know,' Rose said, 'but we can't hide it anymore can we?'

Hermione shook her head, and Rose asked, 'are you going to put the glamour charm back on?'

'Never,' Hermione replied honestly.

'I'm going to go Mum, I'm going to go and find him,' Rose said, jumping to her feet and kissing her mum on the cheek, 'thank you, I love you.'

The words made Hermione well up, 'I love you too sweetheart,' she said as Rose rushed off up the now empty grounds towards the castle.

* * *

Rose was glad the common room was empty when she walked in, she wasn't surprised to see Scorpius, Septimus and Victoire waiting for her.

'Rose what happened? You were ages-' Scorpius started to say, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

Victoire shrieked in what was either shock or delight, and Septimus just raised an eyebrow and said 'well that answers that question.'

Rose smirked slightly at his comment, and Scorpius regained his voice, 'Your eyes…they're…green.'

Rose nodded, swallowing, 'Do you…mind?'

Scorpius shook his head, 'No, no, it's just different. How did they change?'

'My Mum removed the glamour charm she put on me as a baby,' Rose said quietly, 'she genuinely didn't know until she took it off who my Dad was.'

'Well, now the whole world will know,' Septimus said in amusement.

Victoire smiled, 'How does it feel?'

'Nerve-wracking,' Rose admitted, 'I don't know how he's going to react. I went to his office to tell him, but he wasn't there.'

'He's with my Dad, at the Manor,' Scorpius said, 'they left together when he couldn't find your Mum earlier at the bonfire.'

'Why are you staring at me Scorp?' Rose asked in alarm.

'You just look so different, with the eyes,' Scorpius said.

Victoire nodded, 'They're so bright, and green.'

'They suit you,' Scorpius added, a slight smile on his face.

'Although,' Septimus said, 'this _does _mean you and Scorpius are related.'

'What?' Rose asked sharply.

Scorpius shrugged, 'Very indirectly,' he said casually, 'all Pureblood families are linked in some way, and the Potters are a Pureblood family.'

'More to the point,' Victoire said with an amused grin, 'it means if you two ever get married, your Father-in-Law will be Harry Potter, Scorp.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes, 'All I can say is thank Merlin my Father actually gets on with Harry now.'

'It feels odd, thinking of Uncle Harry as my Dad,' Rose said, 'but I suppose it makes sense, he's my Godfather and hes always been around for me.'

Scorpius smiled and said, 'I think of the three of them, we all knew all along he was your Father.'

Victoire and Septimus both nodded, and Rose smiled, 'I hoped it would be him,' she admitted, 'I just wish I could tell him.'

'You can,' Septimus said, 'just hijack the fireplace and floo to Malfoy Manor.'

'Hijack the Hogwarts floo system?' Rose asked in disbelief, 'my Mum couldn't do that, and she was ten times better than me.'

'But she wasn't a Slytherin,' Scorpius pointed out with a smirk as he mumbled a spell that made the flames in the fire roar.

'Try throwing some floo powder in now,' Septimus said, handing her a sachet he was keeping in his pocket.

Sceptically Rose threw it in and gasped when the flames turned green.

'Stop looking so smug,' she said with a grin to her friends as she walked towards it.

'You love us really,' Septimus said.

Rose threw a grin back at them, 'Of course I do, you guys are the greatest friends in the world. Wish me luck.'

'Good luck!' they all echoed, Scorpius briefly kissing Rose on the cheek as she walked into the flames and said clearly, 'Malfoy Manor!'

* * *

Rose was comfortable in Malfoy Manor, she knew her way around and when she walked into the living room seeing only Draco sitting in his armchair she didn't hesitate in saying, 'I can't believe my Father has been right in front of me all of this time and I didn't see it!'

'Rose-' Draco began.

'She told me tonight, as if you can't already tell from the bright green eyes the glamour charm hid, Uncle Harry is my Dad,' Rose said.

From behind them there was a crash and Rose froze when she saw her Uncle Harry standing in the doorway, his glass of firewhiskey smashed on the floor next to him.

'Uncle Harry!' Rose said, 'I didn't know you were there.'

'I'm not sure that names right anymore, Rose,' Harry said slowly, his eyes locked on Rose's identical ones.

'I think you ought to sit down Harry,' Draco said, 'you look rather faint.'

Harry nodded, moving to the sofa and sitting down, motioning for Rose to sit next to him. She did, and frowned, 'Are you…angry?'

'Not with you,' Harry said honestly, 'if anything I feel like I've missed out.'

'But you haven't, not really,' Rose said, 'you've always been there. You took me to all my Quidditch games and fixed my broken bones after, and you were with us for every Christmas and all of my birthdays. You got me my first broom, and you bought me Snow White, my first owl.'

'Well when you put it like that, I suppose I haven't really missed out on much,' Harry said with a small smile, 'and your Mum did ask me to come to your graduation with her, did you know that?'

Rose shook her head, 'She didn't say anything,' she said, feeling guilty for how much she had been antagonising her Mother recently.

'You look so different,' Harry said, 'I know it's only a small change, but it's so different.'

'I'm kind of glad,' Rose admitted, 'I always wanted green eyes. Brown is so bland, and boring.'

Harry smiled, 'This isn't as much of a shock as it should be.'

'Did you suspect?' Rose asked, biting her lip.

'Slightly, but your Mum always stuck by her foreign wizard story,' Harry said, 'do you know why?'

Rose frowned, 'Uh, I do. But I think that's her story to tell.'

'You don't want to get in trouble,' Harry said in amusement, 'I don't blame you, your Mum has a temper on her.'

'I'd rather you got the brunt of it than me,' Rose said with a slight smirk.

'Merlin,' Harry realised, 'you're in Slytherin.'

Rose blanched slightly, 'Is that…does that bother you?'

Harry chuckled, 'Let me share a secret with you Rose, when I was sorted, I was a hat-stall. The hat thought I would do well in Slytherin, that it would help me on my way to greatness, but I'd been told that all wizards in Slytherin went dark, and I'd met Draco who was a bit of a tosser, and he wanted to be in Slytherin.'

'So you asked it not to put you there,' Rose realised.

Harry nodded, 'And so it put me into Gryffindor. I had Slytherin in me, and so does your Mum. It doesn't surprise me that you ended up there.'

Draco smiled slightly as he slipped silently out of the room to give them some privacy.

'Doesn't it bother you at all?' Rose asked.

Harry shook his head, 'Did it bother your Mum?'

Rose shook her head, Harry then said, 'And probably for the same reason it doesn't bother me. Your house while you're at school doesn't define who you are. Look at Draco, he was in Slytherin and he was the worst of the lot, but hes redeemed himself.'

Rose nodded, thinking about his words, 'I didn't expect things to be this comfortable.'

Harry smiled, placing his hand on hers, 'It's like you said, I've practically been your Dad anyway. But it feels nice, to know that's in blood, not just on paper.'

'Yeah,' Rose agreed with a smile, 'It does.'

* * *

The Hogs Head was open for business, but empty, as it was every night. Hermione was sitting glumly behind the bar, hoping Rose was alright, when the door opened and two figures came out of the pouring rain that had set in about an hour ago.

At first she was delighted because they were customers, until they pushed down the hoods of their cloaks and she saw their faces. Rose, and Harry.

'Hermione,' Harry said calmly.

'I think we should talk,' Hermione said, biting her lip.

'Really?' Harry asked sarcastically, '_now _you want to talk? Not when my daughter was a baby, or a toddler!'

'Harry, don't take it so-'

'Badly?' he finished, 'how else am I supposed to take it?'

'It's more complicated-'

Rose slipped away, up the stairs into the flat she shared with her Mum. She would still be able to hear the louder aspects of the argument, but at least she gave them some privacy that way.

'How is it complicated Hermione?' Harry asked angrily, 'how complicated was it to tell me when you got pregnant that she might have been mine? Or when she was born? Or in the 17 years since?'

'Harry! Would you let me-'

'No Hermione! I always wanted kids, you _knew _that and you still kept it from me!' Harry shouted.

'Harry James Potter!' Hermione shouted, 'shut the hell up and listen to me!'

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it again, looking like a reprimanded child. Hermione was leaning against the bar like it was the only thing holding her up, 'I didn't know either. Rose had three possible Fathers, and I didn't know until I took the glamour charm off who he was. She had blue eyes when she was born, like all babies do.'

'Who were the other two?' Harry asked quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then Harry said, 'No, don't tell me…Ron was one, wasn't he?'

Hermione just nodded, and Harry asked, 'And the other man?'

'Neville,' Hermione said weakly.

Harry's eyebrows shot up at that, 'Neville?'

'Yes, but it was before he and Hannah had even had their first date,' Hermione said quickly.

The air seemed a lot calmer, but still tense as silence fell between the two friends.

'So the foreign wizard story?'

'Made up,' Hermione admitted.

'I've suspected that for a while, but I figured if you were lying you had your reasons,' Harry said.

'When I found out about Rose you were talking about engagement rings with Ginny, Harry,' Hermione said weakly, 'and Neville _was _engaged. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to wreck any lives so I put the charm on before I found out.'

'That's so selfish, Hermione,' Harry said quietly.

'Is it?' Hermione asked, 'because if I had seen her with those green eyes Harry…I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from telling you. I would have lost Ginny, and the Weasley's, you would have completely fallen from grace in the eyes of the Prophet-'

'I don't care about the Prophet!' Harry snapped, 'I care about you, and I care about Rose. Anybody else can shove their opinion up their bloody arse.'

'What happens now Harry?' Hermione asked, her face tear stained, 'now that you know the truth?'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked with a frown.

'I mean, is this it? For us, our friendship?' Hermione asked weakly.

'No, I don't know why you would even think that,' Harry said, 'this doesn't change much really, does it? I've always been like a Dad to her.'

'But what I did was…unforgiveable.'

'Or understandable, depending your point of view,' Harry said, 'I do understand it Hermione, I just don't agree with it.'

'Has anyone ever told you that you're starting to sound more like Dumbledore by the day?' Hermione asked, a slight smile slipping onto her face.

Harry smiled back, 'Just you,' he said softly.

'So what _does _happen now?'

'Well,' Harry said, 'first of all, you no longer have any excuse for not taking my money to sort this place out. I have far more money than I will ever be able to use,' he added.

Hermione chuckled, 'I had already agreed anyway,' she pointed out.

'Then, we need to sit down with Rose and talk to her about what she wants to do after Hogwarts,' Harry said, 'thirdly, I need to have a chat with Scorpius,' he finished with a smirk.

'And finally, I need to do something I've wanted to do for the last 20 years, and ask you out on a date,' Harry finished.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she stood frozen to the spot, 'What?'

'I've always liked you Hermione, if you really couldn't see that then you're blind. Ever since fourth year, when we spent all that time together with Ron gone. And then in the tent… I was going to tell you how I felt, I was so close to mustering up the courage, then Ron came back,' Harry said, spilling his guts. Now he had started he couldn't stop.

'And why did you wait all these years to tell me this?' Hermione asked in disbelief.

'Well, I didn't think you were particularly happy about what happened between us during the war, and the fact I had Ginny waiting, and Ron was in love with you,' Harry said darkly, 'then there was the fact I cheated on one of your best friends with you, which you let me know you were furious about.'

'Do you blame me?' Hermione asked hotly.

'No, but I'll say now what I said then, it takes two,' Harry said.

'I was in a really messed up place after the war Harry,' Hermione said.

'And now?' Harry asked.

'What do you mean?'

'You're not in a messed up place now, so how do you feel about me now?' Harry asked.

'You know I don't trust men Harry,' Hermione said evasively.

'But you trust me,' Harry whispered, 'you always have.'

'I know,' Hermione said quietly, 'and that's what scares me so much about you.'

'Hermione, I feel I have to say this, even at the risk of getting punched in the face. You've been acting like a Hufflepuff lately, where's the Gryffindor I went to school with who wasn't afraid to take a risk?' Harry asked, smirking.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'You think I don't take risks anymore?'

He scoffed, 'I know you don't.'

'I know what you're doing Harry.'

'It's working,' Harry said with a grin.

'No, it isn't.'

'Really? You look pretty riled up to me,' Harry teased.

'I'm not riled up!' Hermione said in frustration.

'Really?' Harry asked, 'Hermione Granger, heroine of the war turned barmaid. Tell me how that's the story of a Gryffindor?'

'Harry if you don't shut up I'm going to punch you in a minute!' Hermione practically growled.

'Come on then,' Harry said, 'go for it. Hit me with your best shot.'

Hermione crossed the room to him, and he didn't even bother moving. She reached him, but she didn't punch him. Instead she kissed him, and he smirked against her lips as he returned the passionate, needy kiss. It was the culmination of 20 years of passion and want and waiting that had only ever been released in alcohol and misery soaked one night stands.

When they finally broke apart, both short of breath, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, 'Why are you smirking?'

'I was about 99% sure you would do that,' Harry said, looking quite pleased with himself.

'But 1% of you still thought I'd hit you?' Hermione asked.

'I can never be sure when it comes to your temper Hermione,' Harry said in amusement.

After that comment Hermione's fist collided with his face.

'Ouch,' Harry mumbled.

'Occulus Reparo,' Hermione muttered, fixing Harry's broken glasses.

'Ah, the first of many spells you cast on me,' Harry said, not at all fazed by the fact he'd just been punched in the face. He was an Auror, it was a weekly occurrence.

'Do you want me to hit you again?' Hermione asked dryly.

'Not particularly,' Harry said honestly, 'got it all out of your system now?'

'I think so,' Hermione said, releasing a breath.

'Merlin, this is going to be a violent relationship,' Harry joked.

'Relationship? I didn't even say yes to that date yet,' Hermione remarked.

'Well, say it now,' Harry said, '_do _you want to go on a date with me?'

She couldn't stop the small smile from coming to her face as she said, 'Yes.'

'Have you two finished making out yet?' Rose asked, leaning against the door to the stairs.

They both jumped as they turned to her.

'How did you know that?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well you were shouting one minute then you were silent, it's not hard to deduce,' Rose said calmly, 'and what did I hear about a conversation with Scorp?'

'I'll tell you about that later,' Harry said, 'for now sit down.'

Rose raised an eyebrow as she sat down at one of the tables, 'what are you, my Father?'

Harry smirked and said, 'You've inherited your Mothers sarcasm, funny.'

'Whatever you say, Dad,' Rose said.

'That's going to take some getting used to,' Harry and Hermione said in unison as they sat down across from Rose.

'I know what you want to talk to me about,' Rose said, 'and I've narrowed it down to three things.'

'What are they?' Harry asked curiously.

'An Auror, a dragon tamer, and a Quidditch player,' Rose said with a smirk.

Hermione looked exasperated, 'Why are all of those options dangerous? Why do I have such a thrill-seeking daughter? It's all your fault Harry.'

'Up until yesterday, it could have been Neville or Ron's fault,' Harry remarked, making Rose snigger.

'Harry!' Hermione said with a glare.

'Sorry,' Harry said with a grin, 'Now I get the Quidditch, and the Auror, that comes from me. But dragon taming? Hermione did you date Charlie Weasley as well?'

Hermione slapped Harry around the back of the head as Rose watched on in amusement, 'Harry, he's gay!'

'Really?' Harry asked in surprise, 'I never saw that one, just thought he preferred dragons to humans.'

'Isn't this talk supposed to be about me?' Rose asked in amusement.

'Yes, yes, it is Rose,' Hermione said, 'now, would you consider a job at the Ministry, in an office? Or in court, in the legal department?'

'Boring,' Rose said, 'I don't want to be stuck at a desk all day Mum.'

'Being an Auror isn't massively dangerous Hermione, I do it and I'm fine,' Harry said.

'Harry, you literally have a bed in St. Mungo's with your name on it,' Hermione said in exasperation.

'Wicked!' Rose said.

'Rose! That's not a good thing!'

Rose chuckled and said, 'I'm just kiddin' Mum. I think I'm going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies, if I make try-outs I'll stay, if not I'll try and get into Auror training.'

'You'll get the grades, don't worry about that,' Harry said.

'What about a Healer Rose?' Hermione asked, 'don't you like the idea of that? You'd be helping people, like if you were an Auror.'

Harry snorted and shared an amused look with Rose, 'have you seen her bedside manner?'

'He has a point, Mum,' Rose said, and Hermione had to nod her agreement.

'Well,' she said, 'at least you have a plan.'

'What about Scorpius?' Harry asked.

'Oh, he wants to be an experimental potions brewer, set up a lab, try and create cures and the like,' Rose said, 'he's amazing in Potions.'

'Like his Dad then,' Hermione said, remembering how Draco had a knack for the subject.

'And what are your plans, with Scorpius?' Hermione asked.

Rose shrugged, 'I don't know, I guess whatever comes our way.'

'What would you say, Rose, if he proposed?' Hermione asked wearily.

Rose frowned, 'I'd say yes. Why? Is he? Why would you ask that? Do you two know something?'

Harry and Hermione shared a glance, and Harry said, 'we were just wondering.'

Rose didn't believe them, but she didn't push either, 'Okay…so what were you saying about Scorpius earlier?'

'Just that I need to have a chat with him,' Harry said, 'to make sure he doesn't have any intentions to treat you badly.'

'Trust me, he doesn't,' Rose said, 'he's actually quite a nice guy, considering hes a Slytherin _and _a Malfoy.'

'Probably the least likely person for the daughter of Harry Potter to marry,' Hermione said in amusement, 'her Dads arch enemy's son.'

'He's not my arch enemy, we're friends now,' Harry said in amusement.

Rose rolled her eyes, 'Can I go now?'

'Bugger, you have to get back to Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'How did you get out of Hogwarts?' Hermione asked with a frown.

'I hijacked the Hogwarts floo system,' Rose admitted with a grin.

'You did?' Hermione asked in amazement, 'I never managed to do that! How did you do it?'

'I don't know, it's a spell that only works in the Slytherin common room,' Rose said with a grin.

'Probably something Scorpius came up with,' Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled, and hugged Rose, 'You better get back up to school sweetheart.'

'I'll take her,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'but I'm holding you to that date Hermione. Next Saturday, you better not forget.'

'I won't,' Hermione said with a smile.

'You asked my Mum out on a date?' Rose asked as they walked out of the pub together.

'Well she is the Mother of my child,' Hermione heard Harry say as the door shut, blocking out the night and the cold.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: Just an epilogue to go now, hope y'all liked it! :D Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Graduation

**Does Your Mother Know?**

**Chapter 7 - Graduation  
**

_**7 Months Later**_

'Why do _you _look nervous? You're not graduating.'

'I'm just nervous, for Rose,' Hermione said as she and Harry took their seats in the front row out on the lawn of Hogwarts grounds. The sun was shining down, and it was a beautiful day.

'So this is what graduation looks like?' Harry asked as he looked around, 'I never did get this far.'

'Neither did I, I got pregnant, remember?' Hermione asked in amusement. She _had _sat and passed her N.E.W.T's at the Ministry after the war but she hadn't needed to do her last year of school to do so.

The stage was empty at the moment as the families of the students filed in. Rose had been famous for a while, until everyone got used to the fact she was the daughter of Harry Potter. The 'scandal' had been all over the papers, but the great thing was the publicity brought all sorts to the Hogs Head.

'How could I forget?' Harry muttered with a smile, he slipped his hand into hers, 'she'll be fine. I bet you're more nervous than she is.'

'You're probably right Harry.'

* * *

'Oh Merlin, I can't do this!' Rose exclaimed as she paced back and forth in the great hall, 'this is so big, and when it's over that's it! No more Hogwarts, just the real world!'

'Rose, calm down,' Scorpius said, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes, 'you're doing that thing again when you freak out and act irrationally.'

'Right,' Rose said, taking a deep breath, 'that's not good.'

'Correct,' Septimus said.

'You'll be fine Rose,' Victoire said with a smile, 'all you've got to do is accept your certificate and shake some hands.'

'And give a speech,' Septimus added, getting hit around the back of the head by Victoire.

'Oh Merlin, my speech!' Rose exclaimed, 'what if I mess up my words? Or completely forget or-'

'Rose!' Scorpius said, 'I'm giving the speech too, remember? If you mess up I'll cover for you. Now calm down, we've got to head out to the grounds.'

Rose nodded, taking a deep breath and gripping Scorpius's hand as they walked out into the grounds together. Septimus and Victoire followed them, also hand in hand after getting together after Christmas. Teddy had been furious.

They walked around the back of the stage, not getting a glimpse of their friends and family as they waited to walk on. Rose took a deep breath and muttered, 'Scorp, I feel sick.'

'Take deep breaths, you'll be fine,' Scorpius soothed as the students were separated into alphabetical order for walking onto the stage. Septimus and Scorpius were naturally together, and Victoire was stuck at the end of the line. Rose was also on her own, having kept her Mums name, instead of taking her Dads second name.

They were led on and took their seats, Rose smiled at her parents and gave them a brief wave. Her Mum looked pale, and probably just as nervous as she was.

* * *

'Do you think she's okay? She looks pale,' Hermione said anxiously.

'Hermione, she'll be fine,' Harry said with a slight smile.

Hermione waved at Rose and smiled, glad when she got a genuine smile back. After that the ceremony began, with all of the students being called forward and given their certificate. Hermione and Harry were sat next to Bill and Fleur in the audience who were tutting at Victoire who looked like she was falling asleep in her seat.

'She takes after her Father,' Fleur said distastefully.

'You married me,' Bill whispered with an amused smirk.

'Sometimes I wonder why,' Fleur muttered.

Harry and Hermione chuckled under their breath and then their attention was pulled to the stage as Rose's name was called. She got up, still looking pale and walked forward a little shakily to accept her certificate. McGonagall handed it over and shook her hand then she said a few lines, 'I just want to say thanks to the teachers who have given me advice over the years, and to my Mum and Dad for letting me go down whatever career path I wanted, I hope I'll see you all cheering for me in the Quidditch stands someday!'

There was much chuckling as she took her seat and Harry and Hermione clapped. Now she had spoken she seemed less nervous. They watched as her friends got their certificates.

Scorpius took his and said, 'I'd like to thank my teachers for their harsh criticisms, especially Professor Zabini. I want to become a potions brewer thanks to you, just to disprove half of what you teach in class.'

Hermione gasped and Harry burst out laughing as Scorpius took his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco getting punched in the arm by Daphne for laughing.

Next was Septimus, who accepted his certificate and said, 'I'd like to thank my teachers, because the basic dynamics of the speech tells me I have to. I'd also like to thank my Mother for sitting in a room with my Father for over half an hour without cursing him, to talk about my studies with me. Without that half an hour of peace I'd never have known I want to become a lawyer, like my Father. Sorry Mother!'

Daphne was shaking her head in disbelief and murmuring something to an amused Draco, while Theodore Nott sat on the opposite side of Draco doubled over with laughter.

Finally Victoire got up to accept her reward, Fleur was watching with baited breath as she said, 'I'd like to thank my teachers, and my Dad for taking me into tombs with him when I was a kid, I'd have never known I wanted to be a curse-breaker if he hadn't done that! Although I don't think my Mum was ever supposed to know that he did that…sorry Dad!'

Victoire flounced back to her seat as Fleur hissed, 'You took her into tombs? Bill she was 3 years old when we lived in Egypt!'

'I didn't let her touch anything!' Bill said, 'and I didn't take her into the _dangerous _ones.'

Hermione sniggered and muttered to Harry, 'It's for reasons like that I'm glad you never took Rose for longer than a weekend when she was little.'

'I wouldn't have taken her into a tomb,' Harry whispered.

'I know, but you probably would have taken her into work with you,' Hermione said.

Harry chuckled and said, 'fair point.'

With all of the certificates now handed out, it was time for the big moment. The Head Boy and Head Girl speech. The audience fell silent as Rose and Scorpius walked to the front of the stage to give it.

'Fellow students, teachers, family,' Scorpius began, 'our year group want to thank you all for your advice, friendship and comfort when it has been needed most. This final year has been stressful, and complicated but we got by and you've prepared us for the world beyond.'

Rose smiled as she took over, 'This year has been emotional, because it's our last year here at Hogwarts where we did so much of our growing and learning. Between us we've helped win 7 Quidditch Cups and 7 House Points Cups.'

'We've accumulated a fair amount of detentions,' Scorpius added with a grin.

'And we've all snuck out after hours at least once,' Rose said, 'but we also found out who we are, and who we want to be. We're ready for the rest of our lives, and the challenges and thrills that will come with it. Among the 40 students here today are future lawyers, healers, Aurors, sportsmen and women, Magical Creatures rights campaigners, and so much more.'

'We've done our learning, and we're ready to spread our wings,' Scorpius said finally, 'but without Hogwarts, that would never have been possible.'

The audience, and the rest of the students burst out into applause and Harry and Bill rolled their eyes at each as Hermione and Fleur burst out crying. As the applause died down Scorpius began to talk once more, and Harry smiled.

'But there is one final thing!' he said, catching everyone's attention, 'I realised this year, just how much I love my girlfriend, Rose.'

Hermione frowned as Scorpius dropped down onto one knee and reached into his robes, 'And as we move on and leave Hogwarts to start the rest of our lives, I want you to know Rose, that I want to start it with you. I want to live it with you, if you'll agree to marry me?'

Rose's eyes were wide and she was silent for a moment as she tried to teach her voice how to work again, 'Yes!' she finally said, 'yes!'

Scorpius grinned and slid the diamond ring onto her finger where it fitted perfectly.

'Hermione?' Harry asked, 'you okay?'

She had her mouth open in shock, but she shut it at his words and nodded, 'Harry, did you know about this?'

'No,' Harry said, lying very badly.

'You did,' Hermione exclaimed, 'and you didn't tell me?'

'Scorp told me not to tell a soul,' Harry said, 'and I knew you'd freak out.'

'She's only 18.'

'So? You were pregnant at her age,' Harry said.

'Oh shut up,' Hermione said half-heartedly.

'Scorpius loves her completely, and she him,' Harry said with a smile, 'don't try and slow down the inevitable.'

'Merlin, don't tell me you're going to bloody propose as well now,' Hermione muttered.

Harry grinned, 'I thought about it, but I figured it was too much for one day.'

Hermione half-grinned, half-glared at him as her daughter rushed down from the stage and enveloped both her parents in a hug. Scorpius followed her, glancing awkwardly at Hermione who smiled, 'Come here, Scorpius,' she said, and with a grin he let her wrap her arms around him too.

'So we're going to be family now.'

'Looks like it,' Harry said to Draco as Hermione talked to Rose and Scorpius.

'Who would have that it,' Daphne said in amusement as she glanced between Harry and Draco, 'the son of Draco Malfoy and the daughter of Harry Potter.'

'Oh it's not too much of a stretch,' Harry said in amusement, 'Hermione and I were always rebellious.'

'I'd say that whole fighting a war on your own thing is pretty rebellious, yeah,' Draco joked as his son turned to him.

'Congrats Scorp,' he said ruffling his sons hair.

Scorpius grinned, 'Thanks Dad,' he said, grateful that his Father had been so accepting in the end. Daphne hugged him, and said she was happy for him too. His Father and his Father's best friend had finally gotten together when they saw the good it had done Harry and Hermione, Scorpius almost had a Mother again, and Rose definitely had a Father.

'You'll walk me down the aisle, won't you Dad?' Rose asked Harry in an undertone.

Harry grinned at her as he put his arm around her shoulder, 'Of course I will.'

Their family was finally complete.

_**The End :)  
**_


End file.
